The Life of the cat, Norway
by Thousnelda
Summary: One day Sealand decides to play a prank on Iceland using one of England's books, but instead the spell affects Norway and turns him into a baby human/cat hybrid. How will Norway turn back to normal, and will Denmark and the others be able to take care of him until the spell wears off? Warning: mention of yaoi (nothing graphic). Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So this is what happens when I'm sick and read cute doujinshi. The inspiration for this fanfic comes from the doujinshi "You're a pet?" **

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Sealand scowled as he sat in his bedroom at his house. He had returned shortly before from spending the day with the Nordics, but Iceland had ruined his day by brushing him off whenever he wanted to play. Why couldn't Iceland be like Denmark or Latvia? The least Iceland could have done was acknowledge that he was there instead of focusing more over his conversation with the others. Due to this, Sealand had decided to play a little trick on Iceland with the help of a book he had found at England's house.

Following the directions from the book, Sealand carefully worked on his trick. He soon reached the final part; adding hair from the person who he wished to trick. For this final ingredient, Sealand pulled out a comb which he had swiped from Iceland and pulled out one of the hairs. He was not careful, however, and instead of taking one of Iceland's silvery hairs pulled out a slightly curly, golden hair.

Without knowing his mistake, Sealand added the hair and recited the spell from the book. After doing so, the room filled with a thick fog for an instant, only to then leave through the slightly open window. Both afraid and excited, Sealand watched amazed as the fog vanished outside. He then felt tired and laid down wondering what Iceland would think of his joke.

* * *

Denmark gave out a yawn as he woke up, only to then pause when he noticed that the house did not smell right. Usually Norway would have woken up before him and filled the house with the smell of coffee, but this morning he did not smell any aroma. Wondering what Norway was doing, he left to see if the smaller nation was awake yet only to find the light off and the bed unmade.

Denmark was about to leave the room and check downstairs for the other, but stopped when he heard a faint, muffled cry from the bed. Even more curious now, Denmark slowly walked up to the bed and pulled the covers away to reveal a small baby with light golden hair on it's head with matching cat ears and tail.

Upon removing the blankets, the unclothed baby gave a quick shiver before beginning to whimper again. The cry pulled Denmark from his initial shock, causing the dane to pick the creature up and hold it close. As he held the creature, he looked at it closely and realized that the child looked very much like Norway. Beginning to become nervous, Denmark carried the child from room to room while calling for his friend, only to stop when he came to the conclusion that the normal Norway was not there and that the baby had to be him.

Still wrapping his mind around the idea, Denmark walked into the kitchen and decided to make himself some coffee. As he waited for the coffee to brew, he looked down again at the child and thought to himself. Norway was now very small and appearance-wise looked to be the same size of a newborn. He also was not sure about the ears or tail, but he soon realized that they were obviously real when he tugged on an ear and the baby began to cry. As a form of apology, Denmark let go of the ear and began to pat the child's head, only to then have Norway calm down and move his face into the adult's chest.

Denmark could not help but smile at this and held the child closer. Despite the fact that Norway raised most of their colonies, he did like taking care of kids; and he also had to admit that this new form of Norway was fairly cute. He then frown slightly when he heard the child give out another whimper followed by a slight grumble.

"You hungry buddy?" Denmark asked only to have another whimper in response. To this Denmark thought for a moment about what to give the child, to then pull out the milk carton and spoon. He then tried to spoon-feed the child, only to then realize that the child would not open his eyes to look at the spoon; ending with the child whimpering at not finding the food.

"Come on kid, you need to actually look at the food to get it," Denmark said only to then realize that the child was not even listening to him. Denmark frowned again and filled a mug with coffee for him. He then sat down and continued looking at the child. After another moment of thinking Denmark asked, "What happened to you, Nor?"

The child did not look at Denmark or try to respond, instead too content at simply clinging to Denmark's pajama shirt with one hand and his tail with the other. Denmark knew that this could not be anything of natural doing, but did this mean that some kind of magic was used? The idea was not impossible. After all, over the years he had had magic used on him from Norway countless times.

Beginning to worry that this could be serious, Denmark began to think about who could possibly help him get Norway back to normal if this was caused by magic. After a few moments to decide, he went back upstairs to grab a small blanket to wrap Norway in, grabbed his car keys, and began on his way to England's house.

**So what do you think? **

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**ya, props to this being the longest chapter I've ever written~**

Chapter two

"England! Open up, I need to talk to you NOW!" Denmark yelled while slamming a fist against England's front door. The movements of the other banging against the door was enough to cause the used-to-be sleeping Norway to wake up and give out a worried whimper when he felt the arm holding him loosen slightly.

After a few more moments of waiting, the annoyed Englishman opened the door, scowled at Denmark, and asked, "What do you want so bad?"

In response to the question, Denmark pulled the blanketed Norway out so that England could see the child and said, "This!"

England stared at the child with surprise, only to then slowly point at the child and ask, "Is that Norway?"

"Ya, I woke up this morning and found him like this in his room. I was assuming that you could tell me what happened to him," Denmark answered.

"Well if you're thinking this is my fault then you're sadly mistaken, but maybe I can help you figure that out," England said while moving slightly to let the guests enter. After entering the house, England led them to his parlor and asked, "Can I get a better look at him?"

Denmark was a little resistant at first, but after a moment to consider the request he slowly handed the child over. Once England had Norway, he carefully unwrapped the child to get a better look at him. As England l looked the child over, he began to mutter to himself observations.

After several minutes of this, England looked up from the child to Denmark and asked, "You said that you found him like this this morning, correct? Was he acting weird last night?"

"No, he was his normal self," Denmark answered while thinking back to make sure. Upon hearing this England looked down at the child again while rubbing his thumb and forefinger against the tail.

"Does Norway have a pet cat that he would have petted last night?" England asked, not even looking up from the seemingly sleeping child.

"Ya, why? Do you think that the cat has something to do with this?" Denmark asked.

"Perhaps…or at least if what I am thinking happened then it would help explain something," England said while wrapping the child up. He then got up to hand the child back to Denmark, but stopped himself and asked, "Tell me something, how much do you know about taking care of newborn kittens?"

Denmark blinked at the question before replying, "Um…little to none? Is that going to be important?"

"I was afraid of that," England said while giving a sympathetic smile. He then continued to explain, "You see, judging by how he's acting I theorize that whatever spell used on him made him half cat and half human. That at least would explain why he hasn't been opening his eyes and acting like he can't hear us. If you go by how he looks, he looks like he was born only a couple of days ago, so if he's like a cat then he probably won't see or hear for another week or so."

Denmark tried to absorb everything that he was told, only to then ask, "So let me get this straight. Somebody turned Norway into a little baby-kitten-hybrid-thing, so now he can't see or hear?"

"Yes, but as far as caring for him it's going to be worse than that. I've taken care of enough strays to learn that kittens at this age are even more dependent on their caretaker than human babies," England explained before hearing Norway's stomach growl followed by the child giving out a yowl-like cry. To this England sighed and asked, "Has he eaten anything yet today?"

"No. I tried giving him some milk earlier, but he wouldn't drink it from a spoon and I don't have a baby bottle," Denmark said slightly defensively. He realized that at this rate England might say that he could not take care of Norway and take the child all for himself.

England nodded to show that he understood what Denmark was saying and replied, "Wait her and I'll give you a list of what you'll need for him. I can watch him until you come back from the store."

"What? But I need you to look for a way to turn him back. If there is a way then why should I need to buy a whole lot of stuff?" Denmark asked slightly confused. After all, how he was figuring the situation, England should be able to simply whip up a potion or spell which would turn Norway back to normal in no time at all.

England gave a harrumph in response to the question and said, "First I need to figure out which spell was cast on him, which in itself may take some time. Then after that it will most likely take me some time to figure out if the spell will wear off on itself or if it even has an antidote. So because of that it only makes sense that you are prepared for however long it takes, understand?"

Denmark then nodded sadly and looked at the child. Going shopping to buy cat and baby stuff was definitely not what he was planning on doing that day, but if it was for Norway then he would do it. Several minutes later, England handed him a list of everything he could think of and Denmark left for the store.

* * *

After almost two hours, Denmark returned from the store with nearly everything on the list plus several items which he thought Norway would like. As he parked his car at England's house, he opened his door and the trunk door before reorganizing a couple bags so that he could bring in as much stuff that Norway would need at that moment without as many trips. After doing this, he turned back to the house only to be surprised to see Sealand staring at him.

"Hey Sealand, what are you doing here?" Denmark asked while juggling the bags in an attempt to close the trunk hatch.

"I came to see what jerk-England was up to and to return something. Why are you here?" Sealand asked while looking at the bags.

"Well, Norway wanted me to pick him up from here and I wanted to show him something," Denmark answered. It was not that he did not trust Sealand, but the kid tended to have a big mouth, and if Norway was a dependant as England was making him sound then he figured that it may be better if the entire world did not know about this.

Luckily for Denmark, Sealand accepted this reason and offered to help Denmark with the doors to the house. Denmark gratefully took the help and soon the two of them were in the house. It did not take long for England to meet them in the hall way, at which time Denmark asked, "How's Norge been?"

"He's asleep right now, so I can show you some other tips for caring for him if you like," England began only to then notice Sealand and ask, "And why are you here?"

"I wanted to return something I found here a little while ago. And why does uncle Denmark need pointers on taking care of Norway?" Sealand explained then asked.

To the question England glanced to Denmark to see if he was supposed to keep Norway's current condition a secret or not. When he received the 'don't tell' signal from Denmark, England responded by asking Sealand, "And what do you need to return."

"This really weird book I found in your study. At first I thought that it was really cool and weird, but now that I've read more of it it's kind of giving me the creeps," Sealand said while pulling out the same book he had used the night before.

When England saw the book he paled, only to then quickly grab it away from the boy and ask, "I need you to tell me straight now; did you follow any of the directions in this book?"

"Um…ya, last night. I was playing a joke on Iceland. Why? Did something bad happen?" Sealand asked startled by how his brother was acting.

England sighed and looked at Denmark before saying, "You may want to check on Iceland, because if he's alright then I'd wager my right hand that his spell hit Norway instead of him."

Following the advice, Denmark called Iceland to see if he was alright while listening in the background as England tried to figure out which spell Sealand had used. Like England predicted, Iceland picked up the phone and said that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

After thanking Iceland for his time, Denmark hung up only to hear Norway begin crying. Figuring that the child was still hungry, he fished a feeding bottle and a tub of baby formula from a bag and turned to follow the noise to the child. As Denmark began to leave Sealand asked, "What's the big deal, what happened?"

Denmark then turned around and replied, "Let's just say that the next time I see Sve I'm going to tell him what you did and he's not going to be very happy with you."

Sealand gulped when he heard this and turned to England for an explanation. In response he said, "You may want to leave now, and next time I catch you taking one of my spell books I'll cast one on you. Now if you don't mind I need to help with Norway."

"I can help!" Sealand said while trying to follow England into the kitchen. England, however, bared the way and said, "I think right now the best thing you can do is give Denmark some time to fully understand what happened."

Sealand pouted at this, but after seeing that he was not going to be allowed to know what happened he decided to go back to his house and think of a way to get out of whatever punishment Sweden and the others were going to think up for him. In the mean time, England helped with Norway for a little while longer before Denmark and the child left; promising the Dane that he would look and see about the spell.

Denmark was not sure how to feel as he drove back to his house with Norway sleeping in the back seat. He was relieved by the fact that England seemed to think that the spell was only temporary, but at the same time he felt overwhelmed by the idea of taking care of the baby by himself.

Due to this fear, once he reached his house and unpacked everything, he called the other Nordics and told them that they had to meet immediately. The others were resistant to the idea of dropping everything and going to his house that night, but after he explained that something happened to Norway they agreed.

After having the last of them agree to be there that evening, Denmark slumped onto his couch and looked at the bags of baby supplies. He then looked over to his side where Norway slept peacefully, still wrapped in the blanket. He smiled at the scene, only to then look at the clock and see that it was time for Norway's next feeding. Slowly he got off of the couch in an attempt to not awaken the baby and started the formula and another pot of coffee for himself.

**Now for kitten facts (because I love cats): A lot of people know that kittens can't see or hear until they are roughly 1-2 weeks old, but the kittens dependency on its mom/caretaker does not end there. Newborn kittens are unable to regulate their body temperature until they are roughly three weeks old. Along with this, the kitten also relies on stimulation from the mom to have them use the bathroom until they are a few weeks old. As far as feeding go, because of how quickly they grow kittens drink a lot of milk, usually leading to caretakers at shelters feeding young, abandoned kittens every two hours.**

**As always, please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

Denmark knew that it would take Sweden, Finland, and Iceland roughly an hour to reach his house, so he decided to pass the time by first making sure that Norway was fed, had done his business, and asleep. After doing so, he turned on his laptop and began compiling information on raising both babies and kittens. Due to all of this, it seemed like no time at all pasted before he heard the others knocking on the door.

Once again he made sure that his movements would not awaken the child lying down next to him before getting up and reaching the front door. To his relief, when he opened it he found the other three standing there with a mixture of annoyance at being called to his house without being told a full reason to worry for the other member of their group.

"So what's wrong with Norway?" Iceland asked while entering the house with the others.

"You'll see soon enough, he's asleep right now in the living room," Denmark said while leading them to the room. When they reached the room, Denmark walked ahead of them to the couch and carefully lifted up the blanket in order to show the suddenly shocked nations their friend.

"What happened to him?" Finland asked loudly due to the surprise only to then quiet himself halfway through.

"It's okay, being loud won't wake him. Apparently, he's deaf and blind for the next few days," Denmark stated to Finland.

"What happened to him? Why's he a baby and have those weird ears?" Iceland asked utterly confused by the event. In response to the question, Denmark told them to take a seat to then began telling them his story of finding the child and taking him to England to help figure out if this was to work of magic or not.

"So magic did this? But you don't think that he or one of his friends would have done this right?" Finland asked.

"Nah, we already found out what happened. Now we just have to wait for England to figure out how to fix it," Denmark replied nonchalantly. They then looked down to see the baby fussing in his sleep, causing Finland to pick him up and hold him until he fell back asleep.

"So th'n w'at happ'ned?" Sweden asked after watching the adorable scene.

"Well, apparently Sealand found one of England's books with a spell in it and decided to see if it would work on Iceland. However, he did something wrong and instead it worked on Norway," Denmark explained.

"Why would he want to cast a spell on me?" Iceland asked surprised by the news. All the while Finland simply shook his head and Sweden asked if Denmark was sure. To the question Denmark said that the boy admitted to the act earlier that day. This in turn caused Sweden to shake his head.

After a few moments of silent thinking, Iceland yawned and asked, "So then did you just call us over to tell us this, or did you need something else?"

"Well, actually I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind helping me look after the little guy for a little bit. You know, just until the issue is fixed or until I can get everything situated for the little guy. After all, he is family," Denmark said.

"Sure, I'll help," Finland chirped happily at the idea of helping the little boy. It did not take long for Sweden and Iceland to agree to help after Finland said yes, leading to them speculating at what they will still need to do. It was late by the time they were done with the conversation, so the guests decided to spend the night at Denmark's house.

Later in the afternoon of the next day the household received a call from England. Excited for the hopefully good news, Denmark listened delightedly, only to then have his mood depressed when he heard what England had to say. According to what England could figure out, the spell used was only temporary and would wear off when Norway re-reached his original age. The good news was that because of the cat part Norway would reach that age faster than if he was simply a human, but that it would still take anywhere from one to three years.

After hearing this, Denmark thanked England for the help and hung up the phone, only to then see that the others were looking at him expectantly. Denmark gave the others a fake smile before telling them the news.

"So he's going to be like that for that long? But then how's he supposed to do his work?" Iceland asked.

"I guess I could do it, it's not like I don't know the forms," Denmark said while scratching his head.

"What about the following meetings? I mean, we have one coming up in a few weeks," Finland commented. After all, their keeping Norway's condition a secret was based on the idea that he would be better by then, and besides, they all knew that a nation was not supposed to miss a meeting for almost any reason.

"Well, I guess he'll just have to come with us," Denmark said while shrugging his shoulders only to then continue, "That is unless you guys can think of a way for him to stay home without bringing suspicion. I mean, if he's going to be like this for that long then the others will most likely discover it anyways."

The others nodded to this in silence for another moment before Sweden commented, "We may want t' te'l 'is boss."

Denmark then gave out a whimper and said, "Can't that wait until later? All of this is starting to make my head hurt."

"Fine, fine," the others said, also starting to feel a little overwhelmed. With that they decided to drop the subject for now and focused the rest of the day on making sure everything would be alright for Norway to live there safely. Hopefully caring for him would be easier once he was a little older.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed since Denmark found Norway, and by his and the other Nordics estimations Norway was now roughly five weeks old and looked like a one-and-a-half-year-old child. Norway had opened his eyes and began responding to noises like they had hoped and as he grew larger he began to enjoy tottering around to look at all of the objects and people in whatever room he was in. At first the other Nordics found this and the mewling babbling he would make adorable, but as the days to the next meeting drew nearer they began to worry as to how the other nations would respond.

Soon the day came for them to go to the meeting, and much to their relief, when they reached the hotel to check in there was no one there to question the odd child clinging with one hand to Denmark and the other to Iceland. After checking in, they went to their assigned rooms and prepared for the following day.

The next morning, Denmark and Norway met with the other three early outside of the conference room. Denmark looked like his usual self except in a suit, which greatly contrasted the child Norway who was wearing a simple light-blue t-shirt and navy slacks with a whole cut out in the back for his tail. When the others saw the site, Sweden began to comment that Denmark could have at least gotten the child better clothes for the meeting, but Denmark explained that when they went clothes shopping Norway refused to even try anything tight-fitting.

The others seemed to buy this, and upon looking closer they saw that Norway still looked very tired. Upon seeing this, Iceland knelt down to pat his head and asked, "What's wrong Norway, didn't you sleep okay?"

"Too smelly, wanna go back to bed," Norway mumbled out in an almost un-understandable voice.

"It's okay little buddy, you can sleep when we go inside okay," Denmark said while giving the yawning child a quick scratch behind the ear.

Norway nodded sleepily to this and followed the others into the conference room. Again to their luck, there were not a lot of people in their seats yet and all of the ones who were there proved too preoccupied to notice the child. Due to this, it was easy for the Nordics to reach their seats and sit without anyone noticing the child curl up and fall asleep in the chair.

Several minutes passed as more people entered the room, and of those who entered many of them did not look down at the seat between Denmark and Iceland and simply assumed that Norway was someplace else at that moment. Soon, however, the time to start the meeting came and the others noticed that Norway was still missing. To this Germany asked the other Nordics for an answer as to where he was.

"Well you see," Denmark began only to glance at the now truthfully vacant seat beside him. After seeing this he frowned slightly and said, "I don't know."

"What?" Germany, the other Nordics and several of the other countries asked. Iceland then also looked down at the empty seat and whispered, "Where'd he go?"

His question was then answered when Finland nudged him and motioned to underneath the covered table by Italy's seat. From beneath the table, they noticed the blond tip of what they could only guess to be Norway's tail twitching like when he plays.

Before the meeting had begun, little to his brothers' attention, Norway had awoken from his nap and slipped out of his seat and under the table. From under the table, he noticed many pairs of legs, but was attracted to the swaying motion which Italy was conducting. Interested in the motion, the child crawled quietly between the other legs until he reached Italy's and started to bat at the leg. At first Norway thought that it was simply a new game and found it amusing, but after he accidently scratched at the leg, the head to the leg's owner appeared also under the table.

Italy was surprised to see the cute, little child, and smiled at him as the rest of the room talked about where Norway had gone to. After a few moments of this, however, he was brought back to attention when Japan asked what his friend was looking at. In response to the question, Italy pulled the child out from under the table and said, "Look what I found, isn't he cute?"

Upon seeing the child, Italy and Japan started to talk about him while several other confused nations spoke up. As they did so, Norway simply looked at several of them for a moment each before looking up at Italy and noticing the hair curl. After watching it bob up and down for several moments, Norway grabbed at it and caught it in a tight fist.

Italy paused and blushed slightly at this, only to then stammer out, "Uh, little kitty-baby-thing, please let go of my hair curl."

In response to the request, Norway began to pull on it with a slight smile on his face, only to stop when Denmark called at him. After he heard his name called, Norway simply looked at the other Nordics for a brief moment before voluntarily releasing the curl, scooting off of Italy's lap, and tottering over to Denmark with the expectation of being picked up. Denmark then obliged the child's wish, and picked him up while saying, "It's okay everyone, we found Norway."

"What do you mean you found Norway? What is that thing?" Germany asked confused as to why Denmark was calling a baby with cat ears and tail Norway."

"It's Norway, he's just going to be a little different for a while," Finland answered.

"He's, like, totally adorable, but what happened?" Poland asked while practically leaping to the child to get a better look.

Denmark was about to explain what happened, when Iceland pointed to England and said, "It's England's fault."

Upon saying this, the majority of the other nations gave out a unanimous "Oh" while England called out, "What do you mean it's my fault? I didn't do it, in fact I've been nothing but helpful to you guys recently!"

"Well you are the person who left a dangerous book out where anyone could find it," Iceland commented.

England was about to respond to this when Germany said, "Will somebody please tell me what is going on? And be straight about it and to the point!"

"Well, you see, a couple weeks ago Norway turned into this kitten-baby hybrid due to a spell, and since Norway's the only one out of us who practices magic, Denmark asked England to help figure out what happened. He then told us what happened," Finland answered.

"So then will Norway-san get better or what'll happen?" Japan asked.

"According to the spell used on him, the affects should wear off in a couple years. Mind you that at that age he'll be back to being an adult," England answered.

"So then what are you guys going to do with him?" Hungary asked.

"Keep him of course," Denmark answered, "Watching over him is no problem really now that he's getting older."

"Right, and you did such a great job of watching him earlier today," Romano said while rolling his eyes.

"If the little Norway needs someone to look after him I can," France said while grabbing the child from Denmark. France then went on to cuddle the child while saying, "Isn't that right, my new French territory."

Upon hearing the last part, Norway looked up at France with a blank look, only to then let out a loud purr as France began scratching him at the sweet spot behind the ears. The Nordics, however, did not like the idea of this, leading Denmark to punching the back of France's head and Sweden to taking the confused child from said Frenchman.

"Norway's staying with us," Finland bluntly said after this while giving the rest of the possible Norway-nappers a menacing look. Upon seeing the look, many of the other nations nodded before Finland turned to Germany with a slightly creepy smile and said, "Since everyone is now accounted for, how about we start the meeting."

Germany agreed to this, and soon the meeting started. It did not, however, make much progress due to most of the nations still being preoccupied with looking at the adorable Norway play with a stuffed rabbit they brought and trying to interact with the other Nordics. Eventually, Germany looked at the wall clock and saw that it was a reasonable time to stop for the lunch break. Before the Nordics left, however, Germany told them that Norway had better be on better behavior for the next half of the meeting.

"Don't worry, he'll probably just spend the rest of the meeting asleep," Denmark answered, only to then overhear Japan and Greece talk about how they were going to need to make sure they took pictures of the scene when they returned. Germany shook his head when he heard this, but instead of saying anything to either group he simply walked off to join his usual lot for lunch.

**And here's where we'll stop for now.**

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5

It did not take long for the Nordics to find a quieter restaurant where they could be alone to eat. As they waited for their food, they talked as if everything was normal, only to then stop with their conversation when they heard Norway try pronouncing something.

After a few moments of listening to this, Iceland smirked slightly, turned to Norway, and said, "Hey Nor, can you say 'Storebror' for me?"

"No fair Ice, you're the one whose supposed to call us 'big brother,'" Denmark said.

"But he's younger than all of us now, so I think he should call us that instead," Iceland declared only to then continue, "Go on Norway, say Storebror."

Norway stared at Iceland for a moment while trying to digest the request only to then say, "Sorreborr?"

"Oh, how cute. Can you try calling us Storebror again?" Finland asked Norway while over-annunciating the lesser amount of 'r' for the child.

Norway looked at them questioningly for another moment before saying "Storreberrorr?"

"Close, buddy. How about just bror, can you call me that?" Denmark asked while smiling at Norway's attempts to figure out the word. Like with the other word, Norway gave it an honest attempt, only to stop when he was critiqued again and called the titles stupid.

By that time their food had arrived, which in Norway's case became a complete mess on purpose. The mess came about due to the fact that he was recently beginning to get away from only formula and eat bits of meat and some vegetables, but he refused to touch them unless they were soaked in the formula. Knowing this, Denmark had mixed a cup of formula together when the food came and poured it over the pieces of chicken Finland had cut up for him. From there it was relatively easy for the adults to take turns feeding the soggy mixture to the toddler in between their own bites.

The lunch break was almost done by the time they finished their food, so they quickly paid and headed back to the conference room. As they entered the conference room, however, Norway was no longer walking with his brothers but being carried by Denmark.

"Oh, is he okay?" Ukraine asked worriedly when she saw the child being carried.

"Ya, he just got really sleepy after his lunch and fell asleep," Finland explained.

Ukraine felt relieved when she heard this, and went to sit back down as the Nordics took their seats and placed Norway in his. After doing so, there was a bit of commotion as several other nations wanted to look at and take pictures of the sleeping child, only to finally go away when Germany called the meeting back into session.

Like with all of the others meetings, many nations began arguing and yelling; which did not help Norway with his nap. Shortly after the yelling began, Norway woke up due to the noise and looked over to his uninterested brothers. After looking around the room for a few more moments, Norway turned to Denmark and looked at him tiredly.

"Brrorr?" Norway said to Denmark with a yawn.

Upon hearing the name, Denmark turned towards the child and asked, "Everything okay?"

The child sleepily shook his head, only to then crawl onto Denmark's lap. From there Norway commenced to rub the side of his head against Denmark's chest, give out a sigh, and say, "Natt."

By the time Norway said that last word, many of the other nations had stopped talking in favor of watching the cute scene. After seeing it Hungary squealed, "That was adorable," only to quickly quiet herself for fear of waking the child up again.

"Hey, do you guys think you could quiet down a little bit, the kid's trying to sleep," Denmark asked, only to then have several nations nod that they understood.

After that, the rest of the meeting was fairly quieter due to the other nations deciding to let Norway receive his much desired sleep. Norway did not awaken until shortly before the meeting ended; though he was still well behave regardless.

When the meeting ended, the Nordics decided that they wanted to try getting out quickly, but were stopped when England decided that he needed to talk to Denmark about Norway's condition. While they talked, however, France and Prussia decided to take the opportunity to talk with the little child. However, as the two of them tried to talk with Norway, Norway simply stared at them blankly.

After growing tired of the quietness, Prussia asked, "Hey Norway, do you even know who we are?"

Norway stared at the two of them for another moment, before pointing his finger at them and saying, "loud…smelly."

The rest of the nations who were watching the scene could not help but laugh at this, only for Denmark to then ask, "Nor, these are some people you know…do you know them?"

Norway looked down for a moment as if in thought only to then say, "I know you, and other brrors."

"But do you remember those two?" England now asked while pointing to France and Prussia. In response to the question, Norway simply shook his head.

"Why doesn't he remember us?" France asked slightly upset about being forgotten.

England then sighed and explained, "His age was re-started remember. Therefore, it only makes sense that he would have forgotten people from before the spell. He'll probably remember them once the spell wears off, however, so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"So it's l'ke he h's a new s'art?" Sweden asked.

England nodded at this and said, "Yes, I think that would be a good way to say it."

After talking about this, the Nordics had no more need to be in the conference room, so the five of them left for dinner. After dinner they then went back to their hotel rooms due to them deciding not to take the child to a bar with them, and the next day left for their own homes.

Omake

England watched as the Nordics left, only to then return to his seat to collect the remainder of his items. As he gathered the last of it together, he noticed that a shadow had befallen him from behind. Wondering who it was, England quickly turned around to find Greece standing behind him.

"Oh, Greece, what are you still doing here?" England asked, surprised to see the Mediterranean nation wanting to talk to him.

"I need to ask you something," Greece said in a sleepy yet determined look.

"Ok…and what would that be?" England asked, not completely sure where this was going.

"Can you…turn me into a cat too?" Greece bluntly asked.

Upon hearing the request, England simply stared at the nation in shock. Sure he knew that Greece had an obsession with the furry creatures, but to willingly have a spell played on him to turn him into something like Norway was currently. He would not, however, put it past the cat-loving nation. After a moment to recover from his shock, England began to think that Greece was simply asking him because he still thought that the whole mess was his fault.

Thinking about this placed England in a temper, causing the island nation to yell out, "How many times do I have to tell you guys that I didn't do this?! Not every act of magic performed on this green earth is my fault!"

"So then you can't turn me into a cat?" Greece asked.

"No! I will not turn you into a cat!" England exclaimed while grabbing his belongings and leaving the room hotly.

In the distant, Greece stood where he was and sighed. 'Oh well,' He thought to himself, 'It was worth a try.'

**Translations:**

**Storebror-big brother (Norwegian)**

**Bror - brother (Norwegian)**

**Natt - Night (Norwegian)**

**And now everyone knows about Norway…maybe.**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

A week after the world meeting, Denmark received a very early, very frustrated call from his boss telling him to come to his office immediately with Norway. Denmark tried to get out of going, saying that he had critical plans for the day and that Norway was in no condition to go anywhere, only for his boss to again tell him that they were to come within the hour or would be in big trouble. With that his boss hung up, causing the still sleepy nation to give out a sigh.

He was not sure why his boss needed to talk to him so badly, after all he knew that there was nothing wrong with his country, and instead began to worry about why he needed to bring Norway with. As he thought this over, he walked into the room Norway was using for a bedroom and stared at the small child still curled up asleep. Over the last week, Norway had grown quite a bit; going from an age of a little over one to being roughly two. With his gain in age, he had become even more hyper, causing Denmark to already know that he could definitely not leave the child alone.

After looking at Norway's calm, sleeping face for another minute, Denmark gently woke the child up and got the reluctantly awake child dressed. As Denmark tried getting the shirt over Norway's ears, Norway asked, "Why up so early?"

"My boss called and he wants to see us as soon as possible," Denmark explained while pulling the shirt into place.

"No food?" Norway asked while watching the other struggle with putting the little socks on the right feet.

"We'll pick something up later. Now go downstairs and put your jacket on, I'll be down in a couple minutes. Norway frowned slightly as he slowly walked down the stairs, busily brushing his hair down with his hands. As he reached the coat rack, Denmark also arrived and helped the child with his jacket. After grabbing his own coat and making sure that they were both presentable, he scooped the child up into his arms and carried him to the car, buckled him in, and started on their way.

Several minutes later, Denmark pulled into the parking lot in front of the large government building and parked. As he then began to unbuckle Norway from his booster seat, he noticed the child simply stare at the surroundings.

Once the two of them were out of the car and walking to the door Norway asked, "Strrange place?"

"This is where I go to work when I can't do it at home," Denmark explained. Norway did not respond to this, and instead simply clutched to Denmark's hand tighter. Denmark could not help but smile at the small sign of worry, only to then pat the child's head reassuringly.

After walking around the labyrinth of halls for another several minutes, they finally stopped in front of an office with lights on. Denmark gave out a quick breath before putting on the best unworried smile he could and opened the door.

"You wanted to see us?" Denmark asked when he saw his boss, only to then have his smile falter when he noticed that Norway's boss was also in the office.

Norway's boss looked at Denmark with an unamused look, only to then stare down at the small child next to the Dane. Denmark's boss also noticed the child, and looked at Norway with obvious amazement.

"So then what people have been saying is true about him," Denmark's boss stated.

"Depends, what have you guys been hearing?" Denmark asked.

"News has been getting around from the other leaders that Norway went to the last meeting as a strange toddler, and was going to be a strange cat-human creature for some time," Norway's boss said without moving his line of vision from the confused looking child.

"Ya, that would be true," Denmark said while scratching the back of his head.

Norway's boss then walked up to the child and knelt down by Norway to get a better view. In response, Norway looked up at his boss and stared at him for several minutes before looking back to Denmark and asking, "Brror, who he?"

"That's your boss," Denmark said with a slight sigh. He was beginning to grow tired of the question game so early in the morning.

Norway's boss then stood up and looked at Denmark fiercely before asking, "And why was I not told of this sooner? How long has he been like this exactly?"

"Well, he's been this way for roughly six weeks I guess. As for telling you, I really did mean to, but this little guy does take a lot of energy so I guess I never got around to it," Denmark answered, a little shyly for the last part. Again, Norway's boss gave the Dane a displeased look.

"And then who has been filling out Norway's work?" Norway's boss asked.

"I have?" Denmark answered knowing that he was now going to get an ear-full for forging Norway's work. Instead, However, Norway's boss simply sighed and turned back to the child.

He then decided to pick up Norway as Denmark's boss said, "There, and now we know what happened."

Norway's boss was not listening, however, instead too focused on watching the child smell him then continue looking at him. At last Norway's boss said, "I think that it would be best if I were to take the child for now. It may do him better to be back at his own home while he recovers after all."

Denmark stared at him shocked for a moment. Sure, he was worried about another nation taking Norway from him, but the thought that Norway's own boss might try to do so had honestly never occurred to him. The idea actually made him a little sad, because he knew that if Norway was taken away there was a distinct possibility that he nor any of the other Nordics would not be allowed to see him as much as they wanted.

This idea made Denmark upset, but before he could voice his opinion Norway's boss looked at Norway and asked, "Do you want to go home with me?"

"With Bror?" Norway then asked while pointing at Denmark.

"No," His boss said while shaking his head and continuing, "With me. Denmark needs to stay at his home."

Norway gave his boss a whimper which threatened to turn into a crying fit before struggling out of his grip and onto the floor. The child then rushed back to Denmark and held his hands up in order to be picked up while saying, "I want Bror!"

Denmark gladly picked the whimpering child up and held him in a tight embrace. He then looked over to Norway's boss with a fiercer expression and said, "Look, I'm his brother and I've known him longer than you can even imagine. I'm his best friend, I know more about him than anyone and at the moment he trusts me more than anyone! Okay, maybe I'll admit that I don't know everything about taking care of a little kid, but that's what the internet and our friends are for. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can have him back to raise over my cold, dead body!"

The two bosses stared at Denmark for several more minutes before Norway's boss turned to leave and said, "If that is the case, then so be it. I'll still need to check in on occasion to make sure he's alright you understand."

With this said, Norway's boss said his farewells and left. Shortly after this, Norway began to mumble out that he was still hungry, so Denmark's boss said that they could be excused. With this done, the two of them went back to their house and spent the rest of the day like what had become common for them since the spell. Norway would go into and out of modes of sleeping, eating, and playing, while Denmark tried to keep up with what the child was getting into.

That evening, the house received a call from Norway's boss which instantly made the Dane uneasy. The call, however, was not as bad as he was thinking. What the boss wanted to tell them was he had thought it over and agreed that he would not push the subject of forcibly taking Norway away from him, and that he would cover the work which would consequently come about as long as Denmark took good care of the child.

Denmark liked these ideas, and happily said that he understood. With this he hung up the phone and went back to happily believing that everything would be alright.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 7

Several more weeks had passed since the incident with the bosses, and now Norway was three months old and looked roughly five years old. Like most five-year-olds and kittens, Norway was very active and enjoyed following Denmark around to watch what his caretaker was up to. Denmark did not mind this, and often thought that having the child act like his shadow was endearing.

During Norway's third month, Denmark was called to visit with Germany over something suddenly, too suddenly for the Dane to get a babysitter, and so he decided to bring Norway over along with him. At first when Germany saw the child with Denmark he was slightly worried as to if they would be able to discuss what they needed to, only to then feel relieved when Italy popped in out of nowhere and decided to entertain Norway for them.

Norway liked this at first, the Italian was for the most part a good play-mate due to his childishness, and for some time the two of them were together. Then while the two of them where in the kitchen preparing lunch, Prussia entered the room.

The Prussian greeted the two of them by saying hi to both of them and patting Norway on the head, but Norway was not paying too much attention to the adult. Instead, the child was more focused on the little yellow bird flying around Prussia's head before sitting on his crown; almost mockingly as Norway felt. Prussia also noticed where Norway was looking, but before he could respond Norway pounced at his head, kicking him in the process, and cupped the startled bird in his two little hands.

Prussia yelled in surprise upon being kicked, Italy dropped the bowl he was holding onto the floor due to Prussia's scream, and Norway let out a yowl upon falling onto his tail painfully. All of this noise was enough to bring Germany and Denmark to the room, but Germany's dogs were also curious about all of the noise and got there before their owner.

When the dogs saw the strange child they were curious, but when they smelled the child's cat-like scent they began to bark frantically at him. While this was happening, Prussia looked down at the suddenly startled child and saw that he was still holding his bird.

"Hey, let Gilbird go," Prussia said to Norway. But before Norway could open his hands the dogs went into "Cat-has-owner's-bird-must-attack" mode and charged at Norway.

Upon seeing the dogs run at him, Norway let out a panicked yell before letting the bird go and running as fast as he could out a side door, outside to the yard and up at tree; the dogs on his pursuit the whole time. When Denmark saw this, he began to chase after them in an attempt to reach the scared boy before the dogs did while Germany also ran after his dogs and yelled at them to halt. The dog's and Norway ran faster than them, however, leaving them to not reach them until the dogs had Norway treed and surrounded.

Upon seeing this, Germany yelled at each of his dogs to go back inside to their kennels and watched as they reluctantly left. Prussia and Italy then also entered the yard, only for Germany to question them as to what happened.

In response Italy said, "Well, Norway and I were making Lunch when Prussia came in. Norway then jumped at Prussia's bird and fell and there was a lot of yelling and the dogs came in and chased Norway away."

"It's ok though now because Gilbird is awesomely alright," Prussia then added while Germany simply shook his head. He, Italy, and Prussia then headed back inside; leaving Denmark and Norway to come in when they were ready.

Denmark simply looked at the still frightened Norway clinging to the large trunk and hissing at the dogs as they left.

"Norge?" Denmark said softly after the last dog had gone inside.

Norway glanced down at Denmark, refusing to loosen his grip on the trunk for dear life. Denmark could not help but frown when he saw the child look at him in such a frightened way. After a pause to get over the look, Denmark asked, "Are you alright?"

Norway then glanced down at himself before saying, "One of the puppies bit my tail…and another puppy wreaked my shirt."

Denmark smiled slightly at that before saying, "Other than that are you okay?"

Norway thought for another moment before nodding yes. To this, Denmark's smile grew out of relief and asked, "Well if that's the case why don't you come down. I bet lunch will be ready soon."

"No," was all Norway said to this.

The response caused Denmark to frown again, only to then ask, "What do you mean 'no?' If it's the dogs, they're going to be kenneled so you don't need to worry about them chasing you again."

"I know," Norway said, slightly creeping close to the trunk so he could get a better grip.

"Then why don't you want to come down?" Denmark asked.

Norway paused for a moment before whispering, "I can't."

"What was that?" Denmark asked, genuinely not hearing what his friend said.

Norway blushed slightly before blurting out, "Because I'm afraid that if I try to come down I'll fall and break into a gazillion pieces!"

Denmark was speechless to this for a moment, only to then begin laughing. In response, Norway began to blush even more and yell at him for laughing at him. After getting over his laughing fit, Denmark looked back up at Norway and held his hands outreached to the child.

With stretched arms Denmark said, "Then jump down and I'll catch you. I promise, you'll be safe and sound."

Norway paused at this only to then ask, "You sure?"

Denmark gave the child a brilliant smile as a yes, and watched as he slowly moved away from the trunk so that he was directly ahead of Denmark. With his, Norway closed his eyes and slowly inched his way off of the branch and fell right into Denmark's arms.

Still slightly scared that he was falling, Norway clung to Denmark's neck for support while Denmark hugged him back and laughed. At last Denmark said, "You can open your eyes Norge, you're safe now."

Norway slowly blinked his eyes open, only to then once he knew he was safe wiggle out of Denmark's grip and stand next to him. Denmark smiled down at the child and asked, "There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Norway nodded that it was, only to then give a slight smile and walk into Germany's house with Denmark. Minutes later the two of them were sitting at a table for lunch, acting as if the issue shortly before never happened.

Denmark was done with his business with Germany shortly after lunch, so the two of them returned home soon after. Even so, by the time that they reached Denmark's house, it was almost Norway's bedtime. Denmark parked the car in his driveway and turned his car off, expecting when they entered the house to have Norway refuse to go to bed due to being cooped up in a car, but instead when he looked back at the boy he found him fast asleep.

Due to this, Denmark picked him up, opened and closed the doors as quietly as possible, and carried him up to his bedroom to change and get ready for bed. As Denmark got the sleeping child ready and tucked into bed, he could not help but smile when he heard Norway mumble out, "Bror's the greatest."

**More cat facts: Cats have a lot of strong muscles in their hind legs which help them pounce and climb. However, the muscles in their front paws are instead made to bat at things and other intricate obstacles Due to this, when a cat jump's down, they do not have the shock absorption needed to land safely all the time. This can then lead to cats who are treed being very cautious when getting out and appear to be afraid of heights.**

**As always, please review~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 8

Another month had passed since the incident at Germany's house, and now Norway was four-months-old and looked roughly seven-years-old. Along with Norway aging to seven, during his fourth month his birthday came about. Deciding not to let Norway's current situation get in the way of their celebrating, the other Nordics decided to throw the child a birthday party.

Following the routine for when it was one of their birthdays, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland reached Denmark's house and started to help decorate and cook for the small party. Unlike usual, however, the group did not have to plan anything special to distract Norway due to the child instead wanting to play outside. Due to this, they allowed Norway to play in the back yard while Iceland supervised to make sure that he did not run off.

This plan worked out well, and Iceland had to admit that it was entertaining to watch his brother pounce at bugs and chase after his imaginary friends. After a couple hours of this, Iceland was called into the house to help with a final touch. Seeing that Norway was occupied, Iceland went in to help; leaving the child in the yard alone.

Several minutes passed since Iceland went inside, and Norway found himself at the end of the yard. He then felt a drop of cold rain fall on his nose. Curious, he looked up at the sky and saw that it was very cloudy. Another raindrop fell on his face followed by many more. To this, Norway looked back at the house to see that there was no one else in the yard.

Covering his head from the rain with his arms, Norway began to run back to the house and out of the rain. Before he reached the door, however, he slipped on the wet grass and fell into the mud. After getting up, Norway continued on towards the door only to reach the door as Denmark opened it to call for him.

"Norge! You can come in now!" Denmark called out cheerfully only to then look down when he noticed Norway stand next to him shivering.

"Bror…I'm cold," Norway said while giving another shiver.

Denmark looked down at the wet and muddy child, only to then give a frown and ask, "Norway, What happened to you? Come on; let's get you inside where it's warm."

"I fell when I was getting to the door," Norway said while walking into the house with Denmark. From the door they walked past the kitchen and towards the nearest bathroom.

The others noticed them walk past, causing Finland to walk into the hall and ask what happened. To this, Denmark told them to not worry and after grabbing a towel entered the bathroom with Norway. From there Denmark commenced to help clean and dry Norway off before leaving to get him a new change of clothes. This was not as easy as said and done, however, due to Norway disliking having Denmark fuss with his grooming. Due to this, by the time Norway was finished Denmark also needed to dry himself off. After all of this was done, the two of them re-entered the dining room.

Once they were in the room with the others, the older Nordics called out to Norway, "Happy Birthday!"

Norway stared at them confused for a moment, only to then look up at them and ask, "Happy Birthday? What's that mean?"

"It means you're another year older and we're happy about that," Finland said happily.

Norway looked up to Finland and asked, "Do you and the others have birthdays too?"

"Yep, but ours aren't for later. Today it's just your birthday," Denmark answered before looking to the table and saying, "Now why don't we sit down and have something to eat."

With this said the group sat down and began to fill their plates with the delicious food they made and began to eat. Shortly after clearing their plates, Sweden brought in a large cake and cut it into pieces for the five of them.

Norway watched as the other members ate the unfamiliar substance, only to then place a forkful into his mouth. After seeing him eat a piece, Denmark asked, "What do you think buddy? Is it good?"

Norway then looked at him and said, "I don't get it. It tastes like a lot of different things, but at the same time it doesn't taste as great as you make it look like."

The others stared at him, only to then have Finland ask, "Um…so then you don't like it?"

Norway looked to Finland and said, "I guess it's okay…I just don't really taste anything special."

The others were silent for a moment, only to then decide to move past the cake subject and to opening presents. For presents, they decided to focus more on getting Norway items which they figured the child would want; mostly being human toys, cat toys, and books. Norway seemed to like these gifts, and expressed this to the others. With this said, Norway began to play with his new objects.

Norway continued to play with the objects late into the night, barely leaving them to say good-bye to his brothers. As it was, Denmark had to practically drag the child away from the toys when bedtime came. Reluctantly, Norway followed Denmark only after being told that he could take his new stuffed rabbit up to bed with him.

After making sure that Norway was set for bed and tucked in with his toy, Denmark asked, "So did you have fun today?"

"I liked the toys and dinner was good," Norway said while trying to hide a yawn. Denmark saw it, however, causing him to need to suppress a laugh.

"What about the party?" He asked.

"It was good…good night," Norway said before turning away from Denmark and hugging the rabbit tightly. Denmark smiled kindly at the scene before patting Norway on the head and leaving the room.

**For a quick cat facts: Unlike humans, cats cannot sense the taste of sweets.**

**Sorry it's shorter than the others…**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 9

Another month had passed, and now Norway was five months old and looked eight-year-old. During the last few months, Denmark had been able to do most of his work at home, but every once in a while he would need to go to the government building for the day to work. When these days would appear, Denmark would always get the still child Norway a babysitter; usually asking one of the other Nordics. The main Nordic who agreed to babysit Norway was Iceland, and on that day Iceland was called and said he would come.

Believing that Norway would be in good hands, Denmark left the house before Iceland appeared; telling Norway to keep the door locked until Iceland came. Norway agreed to this, and several minutes later Iceland unlocked the door.

Excited to see his other brother, Norway went to the door to greet him, only to stop in his tracks when he saw that Iceland had brought a friend with him; Hong Kong. Norway had only seen Hong Kong in person once when he was still very little, and never had the idea crossed that he would come to his home; his territory. The idea to attack the trespasser came to him, but he also remembered that he was told not to attack his brothers' friends. Due to this, Norway began to become shy and ended up running away from the couple as soon as they closed the door.

"Norway?" Iceland called out when he noticed that he was not greeted by his brother like usual.

"I think I saw a tail run that way," Hong Kong said while pointing towards the way Norway ran.

Wondering if there was something wrong, the couple went in that direction and looked for Norway. By that time, however, Norway was already in a snug hiding place. Because of Norway's decision to hide, Iceland and Hong Kong soon found themselves searching through the house for the child. They searched in all the cupboards, in all the closets, behind the living room furniture, under desks and tables, and pretty much any place that they figured Norway could squeeze into.

After searching for what felt like forever, they finally found Norway hidden in his bedroom, under his bed in the dark. When Hong Kong lifted up the blanket blocking him from peering under there, Norway hissed at the stranger as aggressively as he could.

Hong Kong then turned towards Iceland and said while motioning under the bed, "I found him."

Iceland joined Hong Kong in looking under the bed to see the child crouched down on all four, glaring at him and Hong Kong. Iceland then sighed and said to Norway, "What are you doing under there? Come out, you'll get all dirty."

In response Norway glanced back at Hong Kong and shook his head while moving back farther from them and closer to the wall. Iceland gave out another aggravated sigh before reaching under the bed and saying, "Come on Nor, if Denmark hears you spent the day under your bed you know he won't be happy. Now come out!"

Again, Norway shook his head. Hong Kong then thought of something and said, "If you come out we can all have something yummy to eat, would you like that?"

Norway thought this tactic over for a moment before saying, "Yummy food yes, you no."

When the others heard this they stared at the child for a moment until Hong Kong asked, "Will you come out if I go away?"

Norway nodded to this and looked over to see Iceland's surprised face. Iceland then whispered to Hong Kong to ask if he was serious. In response Hong Kong whispered back, "Don't worry, I'll just go outside into the hall and be quiet. Then when he comes out you can grab him."

Iceland nodded to this and watched as Hong Kong stood up, left the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. The two brothers then continued to stare at eachother for several minutes until Iceland asked, "I thought you said you would come out if he left."

"He's still in the house. I heard you two whispering and I can still smell him in the hallway. I'm young, Iceland, not stupid," Norway said before stretching his arms out so he could use them as a pillow.

"So what, you're just going to stay under here until he leaves?" Iceland asked. Norway nodded to this before grabbing at a stuffed animal which had fallen under the bed.

Iceland then gave out an annoyed sigh before getting up while saying fine. He then also left the room to join his friend; leaving Norway alone.

Following what he said, Norway stayed under the bed throughout lunchtime and his playtime; not leaving for any reason. After several hours, Hong Kong re-entered the room to see if he could coax the child out one last time only to be unable to.

With a sigh, Hong Kong then turned to Iceland and said, "Maybe it would just be best if I left. At least then you can get some food in him before Denmark comes back and asked what you guys did all day."

Iceland asked if he was sure, and after hearing that he was said goodbye to him. With this done, Hong Kong began on his way home while Iceland checked on Norway one last time before going back downstairs to read his book.

Half an hour later, Norway finally left his hiding place and joined Iceland in the living room. After smelling the air for a moment, Norway turned towards Iceland and said, "Ice, I'm hungry. Can I have lunch now?"

Iceland looked at his brother for a moment before saying, "So you finally decided to come out. Fine, I'll get you something to eat."

With that said, Iceland left for the kitchen only to then glance back and see Norway aimlessly look around the living room with a slight frown. Iceland shook his head to this and began making the child a sandwich. After the sandwich was made, he brought it into the living room to find Norway no longer staring at everything but rubbing up against everything.

"Norway…what are you doing?" Iceland asked after taking in the scene.

Norway looked back at Iceland when he heard the question, and said in a casual voice, "re-marking. The house smells all wrong thanks to your friend, so now I need to make it right again."

Iceland nodded to this, not really sure if he fully understood it or not before saying, "Right…well anyways I got your sandwich."

Shortly after placing the sandwich on the coffee table, Norway sat down and hungrily ate it. After the sandwich was devoured, Norway then went back to remarking the entire house by rubbing up against almost every bit of furniture he could. This was the scene that Denmark saw when he returned home from work.

Confused himself as to why Norway was acting strange, he asked the child. Norway then answered his main caretaker by saying, "Iceland brought a stranger to the house and then the house smelled all wrong. So I'm fixing it."

"I see, so Ice brought one of his little friends with him, huh. Did you guys have fun playing together?" Denmark asked.

Norway shook his head to this and walked back to the living room and sat down tired. Denmark then followed the child and asked Iceland what happened. To this Iceland said, "Nothing much, Norway was simply acting weird today and wouldn't leave his room."

"…okay…," Denmark said, still confused as to what actually happened but deciding not to ask for more. With Denmark home, Iceland decided to go back to his house. After this, the usual two spent the evening the way which had become usual for them.

**Idea for this chapter comes from the fact that whenever we have guests come over to my house our cats will hide throughout the entire visit; sometimes taking years of visits before they actually get used to that specific visitor coming.**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10

Another month passed, and now Norway was six months old and looked to be roughly ten. Denmark had no qualms with this and enjoyed watching his friend grow up, but he was not so happy with how the child was acting. He could not help but notice that Norway had moved away from being the solely playful kitten to acting generally calmer like what one would expect from a cat. The issue, however, was that when Norway was not calm he would occasionally act very territorial and would lash out at anyone who got it into their mind to cross him.

Denmark tried to not let it bother him, but he could not help but think that Norway was acting weird because of something. After thinking for some time, Denmark finally came to the conclusion that Norway may be acting weird because it had been a long time since he was in his own nation. It had been over half a year since he was at his own house after all, and it was not unheard of for their kind to become antsy at being away for home for too long. Following this train of thought, Denmark then began setting things up so that he and Norway could spend the next several days at Norway's house.

The next day, Denmark woke the boy up early and ushered him into the car with several bags of clothes and food. Norway was not sure why they had to leave all of a sudden since Denmark decided to keep the destination a surprise from him, and fell asleep shortly after the car started.

"We're here," Denmark said while shaking Norway awake. In response Norway stretched and looked out his window at the old house and wooded yard.

"Where's here?" Norway asked while getting out of the car. He could not fully explain it, but he felt like he knew this place even though he was sure he had never been here.

"This is your house, in the country Norway," Denmark said while fishing through his pocket for his key to the house.

"My house? What about the house where we usually stay?" Norway asked while following Denmark to the front door.

"Well, that's my house," Denmark said with a slight smile. He then unlocked and opened the door, only to then stare at the house looking just like it had before this mess. As soon as he decided to visit the house with its owner, he called Norway's boss and asked him if they could have someone go over and make sure everything was alright. The boss agreed to the wish, and apparently also had the person do the cleaning which the Dane was expecting he would need to do himself.

As Denmark thought this over, Norway began to sniff the air before entering the room. He then looked over to Denmark and said, "My house…is that why it kind of smells like me."

"Yep. Why don't you get re-adjusted to the house while I bring the stuff in," Denmark said while propping the door open so that fresh air could enter the house. Norway nodded to this and began to explore deeper, occasionally opening windows as he went.

It did not take long for Denmark to bring everything in and have most of it unpacked, with Norway still looking through the house as he went. After unpacking everything, Denmark decided to take a break before starting dinner and walked out onto the backyard's porch. There Norway decided to join him in looking at the neighboring forest, only to leave him when he spotted a rabbit.

After spotting the rabbit, Norway chased after it into the forest before Denmark could yell at him not to. Worried that his little buddy could get lost in the forest, Denmark ran after him only to get himself lost in the forest. After wondering around for roughly an hour and calling for the child, Norway seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to Denmark.

"Norway, what had gotten into you? You know I don't like it when you wander off," Denmark scolded the child.

In response the child held up the now dead rabbit and said, "I wanted to get the rabbit. It's not every day that I get to go hunting."

"How did you even know how to catch it?" Denmark asked amazed that the child could catch and kill it without any other weapons, knowledge, or snares.

"I just did. It was kind of like playing with those cat toys you and the other brothers buy me," Norway explained.

"I see… well I guess that's what they call instincts. It's a good size rabbit anyways, do you wanna have it for dinner?" Denmark asked while looking at the rabbit again. Norway nodded to this and began to walk in a direction with Denmark following him. Denmark then sighed and said, "Sadly though, I have no idea where the house is right now."

"It's just past these trees," Norway said while pointing ahead of him.

"How are you so sure?" Denmark asked; after all, all directions looked the same to him.

"Because I can smell it, it smells like me remember," Norway said before running in that direction. Not wanting to lose the child again, Denmark ran after him and discovered that Norway was correct.

After reaching the house safely, Denmark and Norway went inside where Denmark showed Norway how to clean and cook the rabbit. A couple hours later, the two of them ate the meal and began to relax like usual on the porch. That is, they did so until it grew dark and Denmark told Norway that he had to come inside.

Norway did not want to go inside yet, and instead ran back into the dark forest. Denmark gave out a sigh when this happened, but restrained himself from running after him. Obviously Norway would be able to find his own way back and it was not like there was anything in the forest which was going to eat him.

After thinking this over for a moment, Demark went back inside to read his book. About an hour later when it was almost Norway's bedtime, Denmark heard the porch door open and close. Wanting to see that Norway was alright, Denmark marked his page and walked towards Norway to see the child holding a dead mouse.

"Um, what's the mouse for?" Denmark asked.

"I caught it for you," Norway said before giving out a yawn.

"Thanks…well anyways, it's time for you to go to bed okay," Denmark said while leading the child to his old bedroom. After getting ready and laying down, Norway fell asleep almost instantly.

With Norway in bed, Denmark went back to the living room and began to think about the mouse he was given (after throwing it away). As he thought he noticed a strange, smaller book called How to Tell if Your Cat is Trying to Kill You. Curious, he began to flip through the book until he spotted a section about cats bringing their human dead animals. The section told him that the dead animal was not a gift, but merely a warning of what's to come. Feeling slightly worried about this, Denmark closed the book and told himself that he had nothing to worry about…it was simply Norway practicing and not knowing what to do with it…right?

**The last bit is from a poster my room-mate got from that book.**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

Norway enjoyed his time at his own house. He enjoyed being able to run free in the adjacent forest and found the government people who came to visit him interesting. Because of this, Denmark decided to extend their time at the house from a few days to a few weeks. Sadly, however, it soon became time when Denmark had to leave for his own home to work, so he ended up having to practically drag the unwilling child with him.

As Denmark feared, when he came back to his house there was a lot of work for him to accomplish thanks to his wanting to spend the last few weeks goofing off with Norway. Due to this, Denmark was forced to work more than usual in order to get caught up which only caused the days to seem to fly past him. In what seemed like only a couple days for him two months had passed and now Norway had grown from looking roughly ten to looking and acting like a thirteen-year-old.

One day shortly after he had finally caught up on work, Finland, Sweden, and Sealand decided to visit. Denmark did not mind this too much, he honestly did enjoy the visits from his other brothers and Sealand was cool at times, but he was slightly nervous as to how Norway would take meeting Sealand again since the last time they met was when he was really little. Denmark knew Norway was naturally shy around strangers, and all he could think of was how Norway acted the last time Iceland brought a stranger to the house.

However, Norway did not run away and hide from Sealand like what he feared. Instead when Norway saw the other child, he stood still and looked Sealand up and down. As Norway looked him over, Sealand decided to say, "Hi Norway. So I guess you're now my age. Last time I saw you, you were still a baby."

After saying this, Sealand walked forward to shake Norway's hand. In response to this, Norway hissed and stood up straighter in an attempt to look bigger. Upon hearing the hiss, Sealand became scared off and rushed behind Sweden for defense. When Norway saw this, he nodded to himself and began to walk back to his spot under a window in the living room where light was entering.

"Norway, I'm glad to see that you're not hiding from people this time, but that doesn't mean that you can scare them. What's gotten into you?" Denmark asked while crouching next to the already laying down Norway.

Norway looked up at Denmark and said, "Iceland's friend was bigger than me so I felt threatened, but that guy's the same age as me so I wanted to see if he's any kind of threat. Obviously he's not. Now I'm sunning so go away."

"Testing or not, you should still apologize to him. He's not exactly used to being threatened like that so right now you're just being mean," Denmark said while pouting and trying to wake the sleepy Norway up.

In response Norway scratched him slightly across a cheek while mumbling out, "Leave me alone…stupid bror."

"What's gott'n into h'm?" Sweden asked while watching Norway stretch for a moment in the sun before curling up asleep.

"I don't know, he just recently stopped being my playful little buddy and became moody. I thought at first that it was because he hadn't been home in a while, and going there did affect him, but he's just been so stubborn lately. I don't really understand it," Denmark said while holding his scratched cheek. Denmark then tuned from Sweden to Sealand and said, "Sorry, Sea-kun but I think right now it might be best to just let Nor rest for a little bit."

"Is he sick?" Sealand asked while stepping away from Sweden since he was no longer in danger.

"I don't know, I hope not. Even so, I don't really know how to tell if he is or not," Denmark said while glancing back to the sleeping Norway.

"I wouldn't be too worried," Finland said with a slight smile.

"Why's that?" Denmark asked.

"Well think about it. He's acting moody and weird right? Then put that with how old he is and it should be obvious. He's just going through puberty," Finland explained.

The others thought about this explanation while heading towards the living room to sit down; Sealand looking at Norway curiously from his place on the couch. They had to admit that Finland's idea did make sense, especially when they compared the moodiness to Iceland, the other teenager in their group. It also helped explain why Norway was acting so territorial since if he was a real cat he would be looking at forming his own area at that age.

After coming to these conclusions, the adults began to talk about the idea in more detail before going on to other topics while Sealand pulled out a handheld game to play. Eventually Sealand tired of his game, and started watching Norway doze in the sun; every once in a while waking up for a few moments solely to re-situate himself in the light. By this time, the adults had moved their talking into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone.

Due to his boredom and the fact that it was already in the afternoon, Sealand gave out a yawn and walked towards the sunlight. He slowly held his hand out into the light and smiled to himself when he felt the soft warmth. The warmth made Sealand feel drowsy, so he at last decided to lay down in the sun with Norway.

His movements woke Norway up for a moment, and for a moment Sealand began to fear that the sleepy cat-person would scratch him like he did to Denmark. Fearfully, Sealand petted the top of Norway's head, only to then relax when he heard the other boy give out a long purr and fall back asleep. Sealand smiled again to this, and laid down next to Norway in the sunlight.

Half an hour later, the adults re-entered the room so that Sweden and Finland could collect Sealand and leave. In the room they were met by the site of the two boys fast asleep next to each other in the light. The adults could not help but think that the site was cute, and as sadly as it pained him to ruin the scene, Sweden carefully picked his son up and carried the still sleeping boy to the car. As they walked away Sealand mumbled out in a half-asleep state how they should add a sunlight to their house.

With this the others said goodbye to Denmark and went on their way home. It was not until the sun was completely away from the window that Norway finally decided to get off the floor and be awake, which made Denmark feel slightly better only. This changed, however, when he noticed Norway stare at his face.

"Norway… is everything okay? You're staring at me," Denmark asked that evening when he noticed that the boy had not moved his eyes off him in over ten minutes.

"What happened to your face?" Norway asked while looking at Denmark's scratched cheek.

"You scratched me there for keeping you from your nap, remember. Guess you got me pretty good," Denmark said with a quick laugh. He then halted his laugh as quickly as it began when Norway leaned into him, muttered sorry, and quickly licked the wound.

As soon as it began, it was over when Norway walked back to his spot on the couch leaving a blushing Denmark. After a few moments to compose himself Denmark stumbled out, "W-what was that for?"

Norway casually glanced in Denmark's direction only to say, "It looked dirty. Don't get wild idea, bror, I just don't want you getting sick and being unable to care for me."

Denmark paused and blushed again at this, only to then give a large smile and walk up behind Norway. He then said, "Is that so, then I guess we are still best friends."

"Sure, now leave me alone to read before I give your other cheek a matching scratch mark…stupid bror," Norway said while looking at his book. Denmark laughed at this, but did move away. It made him feel better to know what Norway was thinking.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

Another month had passed since the usual two had Sweden, Finland, and Sealand visit, and now Norway looked like a fourteen-year-old. While Denmark now knew that Norway's moodiness was most likely due to him starting puberty, that did not stop him from worrying about how the boy acted. The main reason for his reasoning at this time was due to the fact that Norway had started acting even stranger than the past month.

For the past few days, Norway would gain spurts of energy where he would spend hours walking around and calling out at random, only to then lay down and stay in that place for longer amounts of time than usual. This was how Norway was acting on that day. Throughout the night Norway was awake talking to seemingly himself, which kept Denmark awake, only to then fall asleep in his bed and refuse to leave that morning.

At first Denmark tried to convince himself that there was nothing wrong, but then he noticed when he checked on him in the afternoon what Norway's face was blushed. Upon seeing this, Denmark leaned closer to Norway and asked, "Nor, do you feel alright?"

"…I'm fine," Norway said while pulling the sheets up in an attempt to cover his face. Denmark frowned at this and placed his hand on Norway's head, only to feel that the boy had a slight fever.

"You sure? You do feel a bit warmer than usual," Denmark said while looking his friend over.

"It's okay…it's probably just some growing pains or something," Norway said while turning away from Denmark before saying, "Now leave. Your smell's really getting to me today."

Denmark continued to frown at this, obviously not buying Norway's response. He then said, "Okay…but just in case, I think I'm going to run to the store and get you some medicine."

Norway silently nodded to this and closed his eyes as if to fall asleep. Moments later he heard Denmark close the front door, start his car, and drive off. Norway gave out a sigh shortly after Denmark left; and slowly sat up. He was tired of lying down in bed, and had the energy to go for another walk. This time instead of staying inside, however, he decided that some fresh air would do him some good.

Following his decision, Norway left through the back door and stepped into the backyard. It was a nice day outside, which only seemed to fill Norway with even more energy. It did not take him long to walk around the back yard, but he neither wanted to go inside nor stop his walk to rest. Due to this, Norway at last decided to leave the confides of the back yard and explore past the street. In all actuality, this was the first time that Norway had left the house property without Denmark or one of the other Nordics with him, which caused the boy to feel a mixture of both anxiety and excitement. He cautiously taking the first few steps onto the sidewalk to make sure that it was safe, before picking up speed as he realized that nothing was going to happen to him.

Norway was enjoying his walk through the semi-deserted residential area, and stopped several times to look at the objects which he usually only saw through car windows. At one of these stops, however, his peaceful walk ended.

The reason for the sudden halt came when Norway heard a car pull up to the curb behind him. Curious as to whom it was, Norway stood up from his crouched position and watched as a man got out of the still-running car. The afternoon light hit the metal walls of the car in just the right way as to make it hard for Norway to see who the man was or what he was doing. Before Norway could fully register what happened, the man jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground face first.

"Get off me! Who are you?" Norway shrieked while desperately trying to free himself. He hissed and wiggled and tried to claw at the stranger, but whoever had attacked him held on tightly and was not afraid of the teenager's regular threats. Norway continued this for several minutes, only to stop when he was panting due to exhaustion and knew that it was futile continue.

The stranger gave out a chuckle at Norway's attempts of freedom, only to then say when Norway stopped, "Are you done?"

Norway tried to glare at his opponent, but the stranger held Norway's head down so that the boy could not see him. The stranger looked the boy over in silence, only to realize that the boy was trembling and could see a bit of pink rise even more in the boy's cheeks. He gave out another chuckle to this before saying, "Now why don't we go back to my house and see what I can do for you."

With this said, the stranger hauled Norway to his feet, and while keeping the boy pinned, pushed him into the backseat and locked the door. After doing this, the stranger quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off to his home; leaving the street as silent as it was before he grabbed the boy.

**Sorry for shortness**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

Norway tried to free himself once again as the stranger drove off. He first tried to ask the man who he was and what he wanted with him exactly, but as the stranger told him unclear answers he began to get angry. In his anger, Norway began to kick and punch at the driver's seat while yowling at him to stop the car. When the stranger finally had enough of this, he pulled over to the side yet again and hit Norway in the head with enough strength to knock the teen out.

When Norway came to he saw that it was nighttime and he was being carried into a strange room. It was not that there was anything wrong with the stranger's living room; it was actually a very nice room filled with well kept furniture, well lit, and with an all around cozy atmosphere. What Norway simply did not like about it was the smell of stale tea and the large amount of differences the room had to the living room he was accustomed to. Norway tried once again to free himself from the man's grip, but the movements caused his still aching head to spin.

Eventually the stranger set him down on the couch and asked him if he was awake. In response Norway looked at the man only to then have his eyes widen when he saw who his kidnapper was. Upon seeing the man, Norway tried to sit up and weakly said, "England? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you. After all, that's what friends do or do you still not remember us being friends?" England said while casually sitting down next to the startled teen. He then placed a hand on Norway's forehead and saying, "You feel a little warm. Perhaps I hit you a little too hard earlier."

"I'm fine," Norway said while pushing England's hand away. He then continued by saying, "And as for friends, what kind of friend kidnaps the other. Besides, do you realized how pissed off Denmark's going to be when he finds out what you've done? He trusted you."

England gave Norway an intrigued look when the teen mentioned Denmark. The look was due to the fact that England could not help but notice his friend call his brother by his name and the blush which followed the name. England then decided to try something and began to move his index finger in circular motions across Norway's face; causing the teen to blush even more and give out a quick tremble.

Upon seeing this England asked, "Tell me Norway, have you been showing any of these characteristics? Have you been more vocal lately? Wanting to go outside more? Been thinking different ideas about the other people around you…especially Denmark?"

Norway paused slightly before asking, "H-how do you know about that?"

England gave out a slight laugh before asking, "And let me guess, he probably thinks that you're sick or something, correct?"

"What are you getting at?" Norway asked while glaring at the Englishman.

England then explained, "I guess he never even thought of that. You're not sick, however. From your age and what you just told me, I can safely assume that you're just in heat."

Norway paled slightly when he heard this, only to then swallow and ask, "Heat?"

"Yes, nothing to be embarrassed of really; every animal goes through it. But of course that idiot taking care of you would probably not even think of that would he? I knew leaving you in his care was a bad idea the moment I saw him take you back to his house as a baby. He really doesn't understand your nature, does he?"

"Stop talking about De-Bror like that," Norway said while getting off the couch as if to leave. In response to this England simply smiled and grabbed at the root of Norway's tail; causing the teen to practically drop to his knees and give out another tremble followed by a purr.

Norway glared at England, but the glare did not seem too convincing due to his now scarlet colored face. England could not help but give a smirk when he saw this and say, "You know Norway, because we're friends I would be willing to help you with your little issue. I can assure you that you'll feel much better afterwards."

"I don't need your assistance," Norway said while turning his eyes away from him. In response England simply began to stroke the teen's chin while keeping his smirk.

"Do you even know how to get over your little 'issue'?" England asked while smiling more as he watched Norway lean slightly into the touch only to then jerk away from England when he noticed his movements.

Norway was silent for a moment before saying, "I-I can figure it out without your help. It's not like I don't know what I want to do."

"You know something Norway, I never really realized how stubborn you can be until now," England said while looking at him. He then gave out a sigh and said, "It's getting late Norway, too late for me in good conscious to let you out by yourself. So you might as well join me for the evening anyways. Now just be a good boy and let me help you. I'll even promise that if I do something you do not like I'll stop right away, alright? We're friends, remember, and above all I am a gentleman."

Norway gave England a skeptical look, only to then look down. He really was not a fan of England's plan, but at the same time he did like the idea of going back to acting like what he assumed was normal. The idea made him feel weird, but he could not decide if it was in a good or bad way. After thinking over the offer for some time, Norway finally nodded his head and the two of them left for a different room.

* * *

Denmark arrived home shortly after Norway left for his walk, and upon entering the house felt as if something was wrong. The feeling caused him to worry slightly for Norway, so he decided to go to the teen's bedroom in order to dismiss the feeling. When he got to the room he found it empty; causing him to begin to panic. In his panic, Denmark searched every inch of the house for his friend or the very least a sign as to where he went. However, he found none.

After checking the house, he did the same thing to his yards and the streets; only to find no sign of the boy. By now Denmark was very panicked and began to search the entire neighborhood. After searching the neighborhood to no results, he sadly returned home with the hope that Norway would be there. Sadly, he was not.

Denmark sat down in his armchair and tried to think of where Norway could have possibly gone. He knew that recently the boy had wanted to spend more time outside and walk around, but would he really leave on his own? What if he got lost or someone kidnapped him? For all he knew the boy could be lying somewhere injured and he could not do anything for him.

Denmark gave out a moan of frustration and began to wish that Norway would simply appear ahead of him unharmed and looking the way he did before. Of course, his wish was not granted. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already passed his usual dinner time, but he was not hungry. With a sigh, he grabbed his coat and went back out on the street to look for Norway.

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 14

A couple days had passed since the night England brought Norway to his house. Like the adult said, Norway did feel better after their one night, but it was not enough to stop him from thinking of Denmark. Usually as he thought about his brother and their home Norway would want to go back, but England seemed to always come up with a reason why he could not.

Eventually Norway grew tired of feeling trapped in the old house with the other, and at one time when England was busy with work he left through the front door as quietly as he could. Several moments later, Norway found himself at the foot of the driveway, looking out at the strange houses in the unfamiliar area.

As he looked at the houses, he could not help but give out a disgruntled sigh. He knew that he wanted to go home, but he was not completely sure where he was to begin with or even how to get home. All he really remembered was looking at a map once and seeing that England's house was on an island southwest of both his and Denmark's house.

Deciding that the first thing he should do was to head northeast, Norway paused for a moment to try to find that direction. After the moment to find it, he rushed off down the street; just as he heard England call out for him.

He had heard the call for him to come back inside, and knew that England would most likely come outside to look for him, so Norway began to run as fast as he could away from the house. As he ran, he was not paying the closest attention to where he was running and eventually tripped on the uneven sidewalk; causing him to fall into the street. Before he could even register what was happening, he heard a car's blaring horn followed by the painful sensation of said car running over him.

The driver of the car, a plump old lady who lived next to England, pulled over to the side as soon as she hit the teen and opened the door. She rushed up to the seemingly unconscious boy to see if he was alright, only to give a shriek when she noticed the cat ears and tail. Her shriek caused Norway to slowly open his eyes long enough to see the frightened woman and several other bystanders gather around the scene, only to then close them tightly again when his head began to spin. The last thing he remembered was hearing one of the onlookers call out for someone to get an ambulance.

When Norway opened his eyes again, he was in a white-walled room which smelled awful. He then slowly looked to his side to see England talking to what he assumed was a doctor in the doorway. Noticing that they did not see he was awake, Norway decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Kirkland, that boy is actually your cat?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, he's a very special cat, an experimental creature which the government asked me to watch. It's very top secret so I'll have to request that you don't tell anyone about him," England told the doctor. The doctor said nothing for a few minutes, only to then nod his head that he understood and walked into the room. There they saw that Norway was awake.

"Good afternoon, lad. You had me worried. But it doesn't matter since we can go home now that you are awake," England said while smiling at Norway with relief.

In response, Norway froze up and said, "I don't want to go home with you. I want to go back to my real home where my brothers are."

The doctor gave England a questioning look, only to dismiss the statement when England explained, "I only just adopted him not too long ago. Until then he was living with his littermates. Understandable that he would miss them, right?"

The doctor nodded and handed England a prescription for pain medications for Norway. With this the doctor called in a nurse to help England get the boy to his car. As they walked to the car and entered it, Norway simply did as little as he could. He really did not want to go with him, but at the same time he understood that the people at the hospital were more inclined to take England's word over some strange kid's.

As England started the car and drove out of the parking lot he said, "You really did give me a scare Norway. And you should count yourself lucky that you did not get hurt more than you did."

Upon hearing this Norway looked down at his wounds. From the car Norway had received one sprained wrist, a sore shoulder, a bad headache, and numerous scrapes and bruises across his body. England continued to talk to him, but he was not listening. Instead Norway leaned his head against the cool window and fell asleep. It was not until he felt someone pull a warm blanket over him that he re-opened his eyes long enough to see that England had carried him up into the bedroom he was using and placed him in bed.

After doing so, England left the room and locked the door for good measure. He knew that the chances of Norway trying to leave again that night was little to none, but he also did not want to tempt fate. The last thing he really needed was to find the poor lad lying down in the street covered in blood and making any kind of public scene again any time soon.

"Perhaps some time stuck in the same room would help teach Norway that he should simply follow directions," England thought aloud while walking back to his study. Because of Norway's little escape plan, England had to halt all of his work for that afternoon. Little did England know that while he re-started his work Norway was silently cursing to himself for getting caught and thinking of a better plan of escape for after he healed.

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 15

Nearly a month had passed since Norway went missing, and Denmark could not help but be worried about him. Since Norway left for the walk, Denmark could not find any sign of him. Then just as he was about to lose hope, he heard a rumor which had slipped out of England's home about a teenager with cat parts in a residential area in London. Thinking that maybe the boy could be Norway, Denmark decided to visit with the Englishman. Denmark arrived at England's house in the afternoon, surprising the house owner who was spending his time upstairs.

During the last few weeks, England had been trying to take care of the moody teenager's needs as best as he could while still keeping his existence a secret from the rest of the neighbors. For the first few days after returning from the hospital, England had made sure to keep Norway in his bedroom on strict bed-rest. After that, Norway was allowed to wander around the house and join England for meals and such. However, England made sure to watch the boy closely for fear that he would still plan to try leaving. Luckily for him, since the car crash Norway had seemed particularly uninterested in trying to escape. During all of this, Norway had also aged more, growing from the previously fourteen-year-old to now being fifteen.

England tried to think that this was a good sign, that Norway had given up on trying to go home, but he also knew that the chances of this were not very likely. Even so, he knew that he was in too deep to simply let him go away. The last thing he really wanted was to have to explain why he decided to kidnap the boy on a whim. He could always simply wipe Norway's mind with magic and leave him somewhere for the others to find him, but what if they were able to trace it back to him or find it even stranger. On the other hand, if he kept Norway with him until he turned back to normal, then he could wipe his memory and say that it was due to the spell finishing.

England was thinking of this when he heard Denmark bang against his door. He gave out a sigh, only to then remember that under no circumstances could Denmark find Norway in his house, and rushed to the living room to find Norway near a window about to knock at Denmark. England grabbed Norway's wrist before the boy could touch the glass and began to drag him away to a different room.

"Let me go, Bror's here," Norway said while trying to free his wrist.

In response England simply took him into a spare room and closed the door. He then said, "I know, that's why I need you to stay in here quietly.

"Good luck with that," Norway said while trying to push past his captor.

England gave out another disgruntled sigh before pulling Norway into a nearby chair. He then held a hand over Norway's eyes and began to recite an incantation. Norway tried to move his head away from the hand, a part of him subconsciously knowing that whatever England was doing would not help him get to Denmark. But after several seconds Norway could feel his head become dizzy and his eyelids feel heavy. After only ten seconds, Norway fell into a deep sleep in the chair.

"Sorry, but I can't risk Denmark seeing you right now," England said aloud while closing the room's door. While this was happening, Denmark was continuously knocking on the door, so England rushed to the door and opened it with his usual scowl while saying, "What the bloody hell do you want know?"

"I need your help again. You haven't seen Nor anywhere have you?" Denmark asked almost in a frantic way.

"No, why do you ask?" England asked casually.

"Well, about a month ago he just vanished without a trace and I haven't found him anywhere. Then the other day I heard that a person matching his description was seen a while ago in your area so I came here to see if he was here," Denmark explained.

"I see, well I'm sorry but I haven't seen him," England said before turning from the Dane and saying, "Perhaps he just decided to run off to someplace he likes. Have you checked everywhere?"

"Well, I've checked all over my home, I've checked his house, and all of the other Nordic's houses, but I haven't seen him anywhere. The four of us have practically had every inch of Northern Europe checked for him," Denmark said.

"I'm sorry Denmark, but I don't know if I can help you," England said while thinking, he really did not want the Dane at his house for any amount of time.

"Can't you, like, make a spell or something to help me track him down or anything?" Denmark pleaded.

"You said that someone like him was seen in my house, correct? Now that I think about it, I do recall hearing my neighbors talking about something like that. Perhaps I could help you look for him in the city, but of course that would have been a while ago so there's no saying that he's even still here," England answered while giving the man a slight smile.

"You will? Thanks England, I guess you really aren't that bad after all," Denmark said while hugging the smaller man.

"Y-ya…just let me grab my jacket and we can go right now," England said, faltering slightly by what the other man said.

With this England grabbed his jacket and the two of them hit the town. They searched throughout the rest of the day and most of the night, looking into every alley and hiding place they could find. Of course, however, Norway was nowhere to be found.

After wearily reaching England's house again, England looked to Denmark and said, "I'm going to need to call it a night. But tell you what, if I hear anything else about Norway I'll be sure to tell you first, alright?"

Denmark gloomily agreed to this, and deciding that he just wanted to go back to his house, slowly walked back to his car and drove off. After watching the man drive out of sight, England went inside and to the room where he left Norway. Norway was asleep in the same position when he entered the room, the spell he used still in effect.

England took the spell spell off Norway, and smiled slightly when Norway opened his eyes. His smile then vanished when he heard Norway ask where Denmark was. He then told the teen, "I'm sorry Norway, but Denmark just went home."

Norway stared at England for a long moment, his face which was beginning to become the usual emotionless mask clearly showing the hurt he felt. After hearing this, Norway then looked down depressed for a minute before looking back at him angrily. Norway then whispered, "You sent him away?"

"No, he left on his own free will when he discovered that you weren't in this town," England replied only to have the angry teen punch him in the face. England stared at the teen in shock for a moment, he had forgotten that in the past Norway was almost at his peak at his current age.

"You lied to him? Why? Why won't you let me go home?!" Norway yelled at him.

"Because Norway, just because. Now please refrain yourself," England said while grabbing the teen's fist before he could punch him again. By now Norway was visibly trembling. England gave out another sigh before saying, "I'm sorry Norway, but please just bear with it. I promise that you can go home soon, you just need to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient," Norway muttered to himself, only to then leave the room for his own bedroom to sulk when England release his wrist.

**Poor Nor…**

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 16

Norway was tired of being stuck in the house while the owner constantly told him to be patient. He wanted to go home, back to his brothers, back to normality. This is what Norway thought about as he sneaked out of England's house late one night. Before leaving, Norway had made sure that the owner was fast asleep and that he knew exactly where he was going. The directions were helped by the fact that he found a book with a map of the city. With all of this done, it did not take long for Norway to get out of the house and silently run off in the direction of the city limits without awaking anyone in the neighborhood.

It took him over an hour to finally reach the outskirts of the city, at which point the teen was beginning to feel tired from his constant running. Due to this, he decided to take a short break under several bushes a little way off from the road. There he quickly fell asleep until the morning rays of sun awoke him.

After waking up, Norway looked around his surroundings to see that he was near a small port with several small vessels on the bank waiting for use. Seeing that no one was on the beach yet, Norway decided to walk towards the boats to get a better look. As he walked near the boats he could not help but feel the urge to take one of them out. Originally his plan was to try to find a boat which was going to Scandinavia and stow away on it, but perhaps it would be easier to simply take one of these boats. After all, for some unknown reason to the teen, he felt as if it would not be too hard for him to sail there by himself.

Deciding to follow this idea, he quickly took for himself enough provisions to last him several days from the nearby houses, dragged one of the sailboats to the sea and readied it to sail off. Norway could not help but smile as he watched the shore grow smaller and smaller as he sailed farther and farther to sea. His smile then grew slightly bigger when he thought of the face England would make upon learning that he had left.

After thinking of this for some time, Norway straightened his boat so that it was heading in what he assumed was northeast and heading in the direction.

* * *

England awoke like usual and walked past Norway's room to the stairs, only to then pause when he noticed how quiet the house was. It was not the normal quietness which he had become accustomed to, the kind where all the others were asleep, but the kind where he was all alone. Deciding to see if this was the case, England opened the bedroom door to find that Norway was not there. He then began to frantically search the rest of the house, only to come to same conclusion.

Figuring that Norway had run away again, he called the police to see if there were any accidents with a cat-like human. He was told no, which brought him relief, only to then hear about a boat and several provisions being called in as stolen from a port area north of the city. Fearing that these stolen things had something to do with Norway, England quickly got dressed and headed to the area.

By the time he reached the port, it was almost noon and the sky was starting to threaten to storm. It did not take him long to ask the normal people about what had happened, and upon hearing what they had to say along with finding several tracks which Norway had left England came to the conclusion that Norway was indeed gone.

When England thought about this, he became saddened that the boy really felt so strongly about leaving him. He was then taken out of these thoughts when he heard a loud clap of thunder from overhead. He paled when he heard the clap, full of sudden fear for the boy out in a boat somewhere. After all, with a storm coming there was no telling how well the teen would fair.

At last England rushed inside to the port's office and called for someone to go out and search for the small boat. Several minutes later he received confirmation that a group would be sent out to look for the boat, causing England to sigh in relief. The last thing England really wanted was for the boy to get hurt again.

**As always, please reivew~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Hetalia

Chapter 17

The storm was unexpected, seemingly coming at Norway in only an instant. As it came, Norway's little boat was at the complete mercy of the sea as he frantically tried to keep it from sinking. He was cold, wet, and after only a few minutes of being swept across this way and that way by the waves he was completely lost. At that moment he began to regret leaving the safety of England's house, but even more he just wished that he was out of the storm and off the water. After a while he became too exhausted to fight against the waves any longer and instead decided to simply sink farther into the boat and pray that it did not sink.

For a while Norway's prayer seemed to be answered, but then a giant wave came and crashed into the small boat with enough strength to cause it to capsize and break. Now in the water, Norway tightly held onto whatever floating material he could find, holding onto it for dear life. By this time he was very frightened. With no land in sight and no visible end to the storm, Norway began to cry out of desperation for someone, anyone, to find him.

* * *

Norway was not sure what happened after the boat sunk, but the next thing he remembered the storm was over and he was alive. He had landed on a deserted coast, with what looked like a town in the distance. Hoping that maybe there would be someone there who could tell him where he was, Norway sorely got to his feet and trudged to the town.

The town was farther away then it looked, and turned out to be bigger than it did at a distance. By the time he reached the now city, the sun was threatening to set and he was more than exhausted. Too tired to really look over his surroundings, Norway found a quiet alley and curled up for a well needed sleep.

He was awoken the next morning by the bustle of people and cars going by. His body seemed to hurt even more than it did yesterday, and he would have liked to sleep a couple more hours, but he was sadly awake. Still confused as to where he was, Norway began to cautiously join in the crowds and tried to blend in.

As he walked around the town, he looked at everything he could find in hopes of finding out where he was. The most he could discover, however, was that he was somewhere in the Netherlands. Soon it was noon and the teen realized just how famished he was. As he thought about this, he decided to sit down and rest. That was when he heard a woman call out to him.

"N-Norway?!" the woman yelled out. Norway looked up upon hearing his name called, and saw a woman with shorter, blond hair with a ribbon tied in back and a taller man with spiked hair behind her.

The couple looked at Norway confused about seeing him there and in such a shape. The woman, Belgium, then walked up to Norway to get a better look before saying, "Norway, is that really you? God, what happened to you, you look awful."

"I-I got stuck in the storm the other day," Norway responded, a little shocked to have this woman who he did not know talking to him as if they were friends.

"The other Nordics have been worried about you. It's practically all that Denmark will talk about," Netherlands said while walking up so he was once again next to his sister. When Norway heard this, he gave them a surprised look paired with his already blushed checks turning even redder. Belgium was about to comment on this, but stopped herself when Norway gave out a loud sneeze.

Belgium frowned at this and placed the back of her hand against Norway's forehead. She then said, "You're a bit warm. Why don't you come with us and we can get you warmed up alright?"

"And lunch?" Norway asked after feeling his stomach growl. Belgium laughed light-heartedly at this and said yes. With this the two of them led Norway to Netherland's house.

At the house the two siblings offered Norway a change of ill-fitting clothes (their normal owner being much bigger than the slight teenager) a hot bath which he begrudgingly accepted, and a filling meal which he eagerly finished only to then fell very tired and slightly sick. During and after lunch, Belgium tried to convince Norway to tell them what had happened to him, but Norway did not tell. He had just met these people, so he was not sure how much he should trust them, and besides his story was pretty embarrassing for him.

Norway felt exhausted after lunch, so the siblings led him to a spare room where he could get some sleep. After making sure he would be alright, they left him alone in the room and closed the door. They then headed down to the living room to think about what had happened.

"We should probably tell the others that we found Norway," Netherlands said.

"Ya, but if we tell them right now Denmark will probably come straight over to take him back. And I don't know about you but when I felt his forehead before letting him sleep he was still really warm. If he really is sick then he might get worse if we make him leave," Belgium explained aloud.

Netherlands thought this idea over before countering, "But if we keep him for too long we might get blamed for kidnapping him for the whole time."

Belgium hadn't thought about that, and the last thing she really wanted was for everyone to think that she was some sort of kidnapper. At last she came up with a compromising idea and said, "Then how about this, we'll call up one of the Nordics and tell him we found Norway, but we'll make it clear to him that Norway needs to stay here to rest until he feels better. Preferably we should tell someone who'll not try to drag him away while he's still sick."

"In that case we might as well wait and see if he really is sick enough to merit us keeping him for any long amount of time," Netherlands said. Belgium agreed to this idea, causing the two of them to go about their usual routine until Norway awoke.

It was not until that evening when Belgium went to get the teen for dinner that Norway awoke. Like before his nap, Belgium felt his forehead to only feel that it was even warmer. She frowned and asked, "Do you feel up to some dinner?"

Norway stared at her sleepily for a moment before slowly shaking his head and lying back down. He then muttered out, "I-I feel sick. I just wanna go back to bed."

Belgium tried to smile at him before saying, "All right then, you get some more rest. Maybe later you'll feel a little hungrier, okay?"

Norway nodded slowly at her, his eyes already closed. A few moments and coughs later he was back asleep. Belgium then got up to leave and closed the door behind her. She told Netherlands of how Norway was looking, and after dinner he decided to call Denmark to tell him the news and stress to him that Norway needed his rest at the moment. Eventually Denmark agreed that the teen could stay there until he felt better though said that he would be over the next day to visit. With this the two of them hung up; Netherlands pleased that the other understood what he was saying and Denmark happy to know that Norway would be back to him soon.

**As always, please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 18

Norway awoke the next morning due to his stomach growling for the tasty meal being prepared in the kitchen. Slightly stiff from sleeping for longer than usual, Norway slowly made his way to the door and down to the living area. There he ran into Netherlands who was sitting in a chair and reading the paper.

He looked up at the obviously ill teen and said, "How're you feeling?"

Norway stayed silent, not completely sure if he should trust the strange man who was trying to act familiar with him. He then smelt the air again and could not help but ask, "What's that smell?"

"Bel's making waffles for breakfast. They should be done soon," Netherlands said while motioning to a chair in the dining room for the teen.

Norway tentatively took the seat and sat silently until Belgium entered the room. She then walked up to Norway, felt his forehead and asked, "You're not as warm as you were yesterday. Do you feel any better?"

Norway nodded slightly in response, gaining a smile from Belgium. She then left to get the plates of waffles, and after returning placed a plate in front of the seats. Like the day before, Norway spent the meal trying to be silent while Belgium tried to get the teen to talk. After Norway ate a little over half of the waffle, he got up from his seat to leave only to stop when he thought of something.

What he was thinking of made him nervous. The thought was that the two strangers were acting so familiar with him because they were going to hold him here like England had. He gave them a dirty look before saying, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I'd like to just go home now. So if you could point me in the right direction that would be great."

"Home, but, Norway, you're still sick. We can't just let you go off by yourself in your condition," Belgium said surprised by the teen's request.

Norway gave them another dirty look before asking, "So then am I just supposed to stay here forever?"

"I've already talked it over with Denmark. He agreed that it would be better for you to stay here and rest until you feel better than run off again," Netherlands stated.

Norway blinked at this. The idea that Denmark had at least agreed to him staying here made the teen feel better, only to then get distracted when he heard a familiar knock at the door.

Norway looked at the direction of the door, and watched as Netherlands left his place to answer it. As Netherlands passed, Norway could not help but overhear the older male mutter, "Speak of the devil."

At the door, Netherlands talked for several moments with the guest before letting him enter. The two of them then entered the dining room where Norway and Denmark looked at eachother. For almost an entire minute, the two Nordics did nothing but stare at eachother, as if caught in a trance which would break if eye-contact broke.

At last Denmark walked closer to the teen and smiled happily at him. He then rushed towards Norway and hugged him tightly while saying how happy he was to finally see him again. Norway allowed the Dane a moment to enjoy the hug before trying to push him off.

Upon feeling Norway push, Denmark released him slightly so that he could get a better look at his friend. Norway had grown since disappearing, which did not surprise him since it had been almost two months, and looked to be somewhere between a sixteen and seventeen-year-old. Along with this, Denmark was happy to see that besides a few bruises and a fever the boy seemed to be alright.

"Can I sit down now?" Norway mumbled after a few more moments of standing, his body beginning to tire from using so much energy so early. Denmark then remembered that Norway was supposed to be resting and agreed; walking with him to the living room where the teen slumped onto the couch. Denmark quieted a laugh that wanted to come out and sat next to Norway; who then tiredly lolled his hot head onto the elder's shoulder.

Belgium and Netherlands joined the two of them in the room several minutes later, leading to the three adults to talk amongst themselves while Norway closed his eyes and simply listened to the conversation. He had missed listening to the usually obnoxious man talk, even if he did not know so nor would ever admit to it, and had almost forgotten what it was like to have him so close by.

Several minutes after thinking about this, Norway felt Denmark pick him up and ask where Norway was sleeping before. Norway wanted to open his eyes and say that he was fine staying up, but at the same time a little more rest sounded even better. So Norway at last curled up more in Denmark's arms and allowed the other to carry him to his room. There Denmark tucked him into bed and watched as Norway slowly opened one eye to look at him.

Denmark smiled slightly at the still-sick teen and said, "You get some rest and get better, okay. I'll be back later when you feel better and then we can go home."

Norway wanted to say that he was fine, but the warmth of the bed was making him too tired to argue. At last he decided to simply nod at Denmark and mumbled out a good-bye to him. Denmark continued to smile at the sleepy teen for several more minutes before quietly getting out of his spot, leaving the room and closing the door.

Shortly after this, Denmark felt that his mission to make sure that Norway was alright was complete and said his good-byes to Netherlands, telling him to give him a call if Norway's condition changed. Netherlands said that he would and watched as his friend left the house and headed towards his own.

**As always, please review~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 19

Several days passed since Denmark and Norway reunited, and by now Norway had gotten over his illness. Because of this, Norway had heard that Denmark was to come over to pick him up that afternoon. Norway was excited to finally be able to go back to Denmark's house; it felt like forever since he had last been there. Due to his excitement, Norway awoke early and spent his time before Denmark came glancing at the clock and hoping for it to move faster. Netherlands and Belgium had noticed this behavior, and several times reminded him that Denmark was not supposed to arrive until around two in the afternoon.

After what felt like forever, Denmark finally arrived to the house. Before Norway could contain himself he walked up to Denmark and gave out a loud purr while rubbing the side of his head against the taller man. Denmark gave out a laugh at this uncharacteristic show of emotion and said, "I'm happy to see you too, Nor. Now, are you ready to go home?"

Norway nodded and turned to thank Belgium and Netherlands for their hospitality before leaving the house with Denmark. Before they went home, Denmark decided to call the other Nordics and ask them if they wanted to join him and Norway for dinner. The others agreed, so the two of them left to join the Nordics at their regular place.

The regular place was a cozy pub which they had gone to often since the place opened. When Denmark and Norway got there, they found that they were not first; arriving after Sweden and Finland and ten minutes before Iceland. As they all sat together, the others greeted Norway and tried to get him to tell them where he had run off to. Norway, of course, was not sure about telling them what happened to him for fear that they would think badly of him because of it.

After several moments of prying, Denmark gave the teen a pleading look and said, "Come on Nor, you can't expect us to believe that you just vanished from the world only to resurface in the Netherlands? That makes no sense at all!"

Norway paused for a moment and glanced at the others' faces. They all seemed genuinely intrigued about where he had gone. Deciding that perhaps it would not be too bad to tell them a little of what happened, Norway said, "I was at England's house."

"England's house? So then that cat-thing from the news was you?" Denmark asked in disbelief upon hearing where Norway was. He then turned from disbelief to angry when he thought about how England, someone who he had trusted through all of these events, had possibly lied to him. Denmark then asked, "Were you at his house this whole time?"

Norway bit his tongue and nodded silently. He glanced again at his other brothers to see their faces ranging from confusion to anger. Denmark then stood up from his place, taking the table with him and yelled, "That two-faced, lying, bastard! I should –I should…I don't know, but it won't be pretty!"

"I always knew not to trust the guy," Iceland said while shaking his head and helping the waitress pick up the broken tableware.

Denmark then looked over Norway, grabbed the teen by the shoulders and ask, "He didn't do anything to you, did he. Please tell me that he didn't hurt you!"

Norway could not help but become startled and blush due to Denmark's concern for him. After a moment to recover, Norway said, "N-no…he didn't hurt me."

Denmark stared at Norway so intensely that the teen wanted to turn his head away from him, but he also knew that if he did that Denmark or one of the others might think that he was lying. Instead Norway tried to say in as emotionless of a tone as possible, "You can let go of me now, stupid bror."

Denmark thought about all of this for several more moments before giving out a slight smile and replying, "Right… of course he wouldn't. I mean, if nothing else you two were friends."

"So then was there a reason for you to be at his house in secret?" Finland asked.

"Not really, or at least none that he told me," Norway said, "he just kind of stuffed me in his car one day and drove off."

"Have to admit, that sounds more like something France, Prussia, and Spain would do," Iceland commented while mentally making a note to be on the look-out for those three plus England trying anything with the rest of the teenage nations.

The others then began to change the topic from England to the other nations, which caused Norway to internally sigh in relief. He really did not want talk about England, and instead began to listen to his brother's talk.

Later that evening, Norway and Denmark finally returned to their house. Denmark was happy to have him home, but found it interesting that the teen went directly to his room to be alone instead of hanging out with him per usual. Wanting to make sure that Norway was alright, Denmark decided to check on him only to hear something rather odd from the other side of the locked door.

Denmark knocked at the door and called for the teen to answer. About two minutes later, Norway opened the door, his face bright red, pajama clothes ruffled, and panting slightly. Denmark was shocked by the teen's appearance, and was about to ask what he was doing when he realized that Norway had blushed even more upon seeing him; causing him to also blush. After recovering from this realization, Denmark asked, "Is everything okay, Nor?"

Norway swallowed and said, "Y-ya…um…could you do me a favor?"

"Um sure, what is it?" Denmark asked, blushing even more due to Norway's adorable evasiveness. Instead of a verbal response, Norway walked up to Denmark, pulled Denmark's head closer to his, and kissed him square on the lips. Then after releasing lips, Norway gently began to pull the older Nordic into the bedroom.

* * *

Denmark awoke the next morning to find himself in Norway's room with its owner sleeping peacefully next to him. He then realized that they were both naked and began to panic; causing Norway to wake up.

"Why are you being so loud so early?" Norway complained while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Denmark turned to see the waking teenager and paled slightly before asking, "Hey…Nor? You don't happen to know what we did last night do you?"

Norway stared sleepily at Denmark before saying, "You weren't that drunk, stupid Denmark. And I was simply curious if it was better with you. Or are you asking to know if it's okay for you to forget about it?"

"I-well…um…th-the last one?" Denmark sputtered out, slightly confused and worried by how casual the teen was taking this.

Norway thought about this answer for a moment, a slight frown playing on his lips and his eyes looking at Denmark's bare chest. At last Norway looked up at Denmark's face and said, "Alright then, nothing happened."

With this said Norway stood up, wobbling at first before getting his balance, and walking across the hall to the bathroom. All the while Denmark followed the form with his eyes, not completely sure he understood what had just happened. After hearing the request for breakfast, Denmark sighed and headed for the door only to call back that he would as long as the other remembered to actually take a shower.

Norway gave out a hiss and muttered several swears, but a few minutes later Denmark could hear the shower going. With this Denmark headed to first his room to change into something clean and then to the kitchen to make breakfast; all the while desperately trying and failing to make sense out of the last evening.

**As always, please review~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 20

Thirteen months had passed since Norway was first affected by the spell, and it was time for a meeting. Since Norway was now roughly twenty-years-old, Denmark decided that it should be alright to bring the others with him. After all, if he could get away with bringing a toddler to a meeting last year then why couldn't he bring an adult?

So the two of them packed for the trip and reached the destination for the meeting the evening beforehand. The next morning, much like last year, the other three Nordics decided to wait and walk into the conference room with Denmark and Norway. Also like last year, the other three were met by the scene of Denmark in an expensive looking suit and Norway simply wearing his usual sailor suit with a hole cut in the back for the tail.

"Didn't feel like wearing a suit like everyone else?" Finland said while laughing at the scene. Even so, he had to admit that Norway looked more dressed up than what he wore last time.

In response Norway said, "I like this outfit, it feels comfortable."

"Well I gu'ss th't's w'at matt'rs," Sweden said while beginning to walk off towards the meeting room.

The rest then followed suit and soon the five of them were walking to their respective seats. Like last time, there were not a lot of people in the room when they entered, though all five seemed to stiffen when they watched England casually take his place and leaf through his folder. The Englishman then looked up from his folder and glanced at the Nordics for a moment before quickly looking back to his folder. The reason for this was due to the threatening looks which Denmark, Finland, and Sweden were giving him.

The meeting began shortly after this, causing most of the nations to pay attention to the others' ranting. Norway tried to pay attention to this, but he could not help but watch as the other nations constantly glanced at him and whispered about him to their neighbors. At last Norway gave out a sigh and tried even harder to ignore the whispers; placing his head on his fists and stared at America talk with a rather bored expression.

Denmark looked over at Norway when he heard the sigh and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Do we have to be here? This is more idiotic than productive," Norway stated while following the untied shoelaces around America's feet. He was so bored that he would have loved to simply pounce on them, and had to stop himself several times.

"Welcome to our version of normality," Denmark said with a slight laugh.

"It's stupid. And don't laugh so loudly so early in the morning," Norway said while closing his eyes. He would have liked to take a short nap to relieve some of the boredom, but due to all of the yelling and strange smells he knew that that would be impossible.

After giving up on his plan to take a nap, he grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from a folder given to him and started to doodle aimlessly. Several hours later, a break was called, causing Norway to stand up, stretch, and decide to leave for a short walk.

"What's up Nor?" Denmark asked upon noticing his friend head towards the door.

Norway looked back to the others and said, "Nothing, just want to get up for a little bit," before leaving out the door. Much to their relief, Norway returned several minutes later while talking to Hungary and Japan. From what they could see, Japan was trying to give Norway a bag of something, which had Norway intrigued.

After entering the room, Norway headed to the other Nordics with the bag in hand and sat down. Once he was seated, Denmark asked, "What's that?"

In response Norway showed Denmark the bag and said, "Japan didn't tell me. All he said was that Hungary and he thought I should have it and that it would make me and everyone around me happy."

"That's kind of vague," Iceland said while opening the bag. Upon opening the bag, Norway sniffed the scent which came out and gave a slight smile.

"It's catnip," Norway said while holding tighter to the bag, "I had some when I was at England's house."

"Catnip?" the other Nordics asked in unison. As they tried to think about why Japan would give Norway some sort of herb, they watched as the cat-hybrid casually picked a several bits of the shredded leaves, inhaled deeply, and popped them into his mouth. After doing so, Norway gave out another smile and leaned onto the closest of his brothers; Iceland.

Upon seeing this, Iceland tried to wrestle the bag out of Norway's clenched fist and said, "Maybe you shouldn't have that."

While Iceland and Denmark tried to take the bag from the Norwegian who was fighting to keep it, Finland walked up to Japan and Hungary and asked, "Um Japan, you do realize that the meeting's supposed to resume any minute right?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Japan asked while turning to the Finn.

"Then why did you decide to give Norway catnip now?" Finland responded.

To this both Hungary and Japan pulled out a camera and he said, "Well, we wanted to see how Norway would react to it. And judging by his reactions we would need to take pictures."

"Think of it as adding some excitement to this generally boring meeting," Hungary said before running off to take a picture of Denmark holding Norway still while Iceland took the bag away from his older brother.

After the bag was gone, Norway gave out a mournful yowl and sat still while holding back tears. Denmark sighed when he noticed the look on Norway's face and reached over to give the smaller man a pat on his shoulder. In response Norway grabbed onto the arm and whimpered out, "Why'd you take my present? You're always really nice to me, even if you can get annoying at times, and I really love you for that so why'd you take my happiness? That's mean!"

"You have to admit that this is much more interesting than the usual meeting," Japan said while running off to join Hungary in taking pictures of the scene.

Denmark could not help but blush to both what Norway was saying and the fact that Hungary and Japan were taking pictures. At last he patted Norway between the ears and asked, "Nor…are you okay? You're acting really, really weird. Maybe you should be allowed to have any more catnip."

Upon hearing this, Norway looked at Denmark in the face with a shocked expression, only to then give out a low growl and yelled, "No! It's my present so you can't take it away from me! Give it back, stupid Brors!"

"Norway, that's not how we ask," Denmark said in a scolding voice, causing Norway to give out a slight whimper at getting yelled at.

Shortly after this, Germany entered the room and asked what was going on. To this the issue was explained to him, causing him to decide to make Norway leave for the rest of the meeting in hope that they could do something productive. Due to this, Norway was led to his hotel room where he slept off the amount of catnip he took.

**Ah, catnip…**

**Cat's really seem to love this herb to the point where my cats know where it is kept and when we give it to the cats at home the two of them will actively fight for it, and when we had it in our herb garden our house was very popular with the outdoor-owned cats in our neighborhood.**

**As always, please review~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 21

Several more months had passed since the meeting and catnip incident. Much to the protesting of Norway, his brothers did not give the herb back to him, but he seemed to get over it as the days went by. Now Norway looked about the age he was before the business with the spell, and in many ways acted more like himself. This came as a relief to the rest of the Nordics, who upon remembering England say that the spell would cease to have effect when Norway reached his usual age, hoped that Norway would be back to normal soon. In contrast, Norway seemed intrigued about the idea of looking more like the other humans but had no real idea of what it would be like.

After listening for some time to his brother's talk about it, Norway decided to ask them about what it would be like to be "normal."

"So if it's a spell which makes me have cat ears, will they disappear when the spell does?" Norway asked aloud.

"Yep, and so will your tail," Denmark said happily. In response Norway gripped the tip of his tail and held it tightly. He had grown up with cat ears and a tail, so the idea of magically losing them concerned him.

"Will I still be able to smell as good as I can, or will my senses suck like yours?" Norway asked.

"Well, your senses will go back to being for a normal human, so I guess you could call it a downgrade," Finland said, not really sure how he felt about the 'suck' part. Norway then frowned slightly and looked as if he was thinking. He really liked the fact that he could sense things better than his brothers and did not like the idea of losing that either.

"So then what will I gain by having the spell removed?" Norway asked.

The others were silent for a moment before Iceland said, "Well…you'll be able to walk around outside without as many people staring at you."

"Ice's right, and I bet you'll feel better too in the end. You'll probably feel like your old self," Denmark said.

Norway thought about this; feeling like his old self. He had very little to no recollection as to what he was like before the spell turned him into an infant, and from the bits he had heard he was not so sure that he wanted to be like 'his old self.' At last he looked at the others and asked, "Does the spell have to stop?"

The others once again stared at him, surprised by the question. At last Finland asked, "What do you mean, don't you want to go back to normal?"

"I don't know, I like being me," Norway said softly.

"Well, Nor, you'll still be yourself. It's not like you're going to become something completely different. You'll just be more like us, you know, less cat-like," Denmark said trying to sound reassuringly.

"But I like being cat-like," Norway said too softly for the others to hear. Instead they were met by a silence which made them worry just as much.

"Ya n'ver know, W're j'st ass'ming that you'll t'rn b'ck soon," Sweden said with the mixed event of comforting Norway and worrying the other three. Norway thought about the idea Sweden proposed, not sure if he should believe it. He had to admit, however, that the idea comforted him.

After saying this, the others decided to change the subject to something that the five of them could all agree to. However, it was obvious that none of them were truly caring about what they were talking about. Due to this, they all left for their own houses shortly afterwards, Norway going to Denmark's house like average.

Unlike usual, when they arrived home Norway wanted to be by himself in his room to think. Denmark tried not to think too much of, figuring that the topic of his turning back had struck a nerve. Before going to bed, however, he did decide to check on his friend to make sure that everything was alright. When he peered through a crack in the door, he found Norway curled up asleep in bed, his pet cat sleeping next to him. Seeing that Norway was already asleep, he gave out a yawn and headed to his own room for bed.

The next morning Denmark awoke to a smell which he had not awoken up to in a long time; freshly brewed coffee. During Norway's time under the spell, Denmark had seen online that cats were not supposed to drink coffee and therefore did not want the youth to even try brewing the stuff. Due to this, he found the smell intriguing and decided to roll out of bed to investigate.

In the kitchen, Denmark saw Norway standing by the counter and drinking from a mug. He then rubbed his eyes when he noticed that Norway no longer had his cat-ears and tail. Upon seeing this, Denmark said, "Y-your back to normal!"

Norway looked over to Denmark with a slightly confused face before saying, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't have any cat ears or tail. So then the spell is over?" Denmark asked.

In response, Norway touched his head and asked, "Cat ears and tail? Well, I guess that would explain why so many of my clothes have holes in them."

"You sound like you don't remember having them," Denmark said with a slight laugh while grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

In response Norway looked into his mug silently for a moment before saying, "Vaguely…but I kind of felt like it was just a dream… you mean that I was really a cat-thing?"

"Yup, you were really cute too," Denmark said while smiling at him.

"And I had you raise me…no wonder I had so many issues for those few months," Norway said while refilling his cup of coffee.

"What's that supposed to mean? I did a great job of taking care of you," Denmark said a little defensively.

"I suppose you did, for you," Norway said while taking his cup to the living room to read his book. As he reached the door, however, he stopped and said, "Thank you by the way."

Denmark blushed slightly at the compliment, only to then smile more and follow Norway into the living room. The current Norway really was not too different from the cat one; but he still liked this one a lot more.

**Suddenish ending, but I hoped you still liked it~  
As always thank you to everyone who read, subscribed, favorite, and reviewed!**

**As always, please review~ **


End file.
